Searching for Redemption
by MB
Summary: [Yaoi][R/B] Ryou lebt in einer zerstörten Familie, sein Vater schlägt ihn, seine Mutter hat sich selbst ermordet und Ryou will sich töten, doch ein mysteriöser Fremder hält ihn davon ab, wer ist das und was will er von ihm....? plz R&R!!
1. Part I When Angels deserve to die

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh is nicht mein (*schnief*) Mir gehört Nichts, außer der Storyline, und ich mache auch kein Geld damit. (blah blah ^^)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Death, Blood, Rape (Alles zu seiner Zeit... ich will nurmal vorwarnen *smirk*)  
  
Pairing/s: Ryou/Bakura  
  
So, die Idee hierzu kam mir mal irgendwann... naja ^^" Mal sehen was draus wird, ich weiss noch nicht. Bitte schreibt mir wie ihres findet *hehe*  
  
Achja noch was... ,bla' = Gedanken, //bla//= Bakuras Gedankenübertragung, /bla/=Ryous Gedankenübertragung, "blöbb"=Normales Sprechen (achne ^^)  
  
Searching for Redemption  
  
Part I  
  
****  
  
Es war bereits lange nach Mitternacht, als ein Junge, nicht älter als 17 Jahre, den Trost und die Geborgenheit der Dunkelheit aufsuchte. Er wandelte lautlos durch die dunklen und vom Regenschauer des Vortages noch feuchten Gassen, der Boden nass glitzernd im Licht des hellen Mondes. Wie ein Durchbrechen der drückenden Finsternes, schimmerte das hellsilberne, fast weiße, lange Haar, welches geschmeidig über schlanke und dünne Schultern hinabfiel, welches ein beinahe genauso blasses Gesicht sabft umspielte. Seine Augen waren wie tiefe Abgründe, dunkelbraun, beinahe schwartz in der Dunkelheit, wie emotionslose Tiefen inmitten einer Haut aus reinem Porzellan. Eine winzige Träne rann über dieses perfekte Abbild, einer beinahe unrealistischen Puppe und glitzerte im fahlen Licht des Mondes, verlieh der Schönheit des zerbrechlichen Jungen einen letzten Ausdruck.  
  
Ryou lief barfuß über den kalten Steinboden, aus Angst seine Schuhe würden irgendwelche Geräusche machen, als er das Haus heimlich verließ. Er konnte nicht mehr, er konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter ruhig schlafen in diesem Haus, so tun als wäre Alles in Ordnung. Nach all den Jahren, war ihm Nichts geblieben. Nichts woran er sich hätte klammern können. Er wollte nur noch, dass es stoppte. Wollte Erlösung von dieser Qual, die sein Herz in all den Jahren voller Schmerz und Pein so zerrissen hatte, dass es beinahe unmöglich schien es jemals wieder zu heilen. Er wollte nur noch entkommen. Fliehen aus einer Welt, die ihn abgestoßen hatte, ihn nicht wollte und ihm nur weh tat. Er wollte nur noch eines.  
  
Sterben.  
  
Der blasse Junge stolperte, rann schneller, nur um endlich diese Stadt zu verlassen, weg von Allem, weg von den großen Häusern, bewohnt von Menschen, die ignorant, egoistisch und selbstsüchtig waren. Weg von seiner Familie, seinem Vater, der ihm als einziger geblieben war, doch den er am allermeisten fürchtete. Nie hatte Jemand ihm solche Schmerzen und Qualen zugefügt, wie dieser Mann. Nicht die Nachbarn und andere Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn ignorierten, trotz seiner offensichtlichen Wunden und Schmerzen. Nicht die Jungs in seinem Alter, die kontinuierlich mit Steinen nach ihm schmissen und niemals mit ihm sprachen, weil ihre Eltern, angeekelt, ihnen verboten hatten jemals mit ihm Kontakt zu haben. Nicht seine Mutter, als sie sich selbst tötete, weil sie das Alles nicht mehr aushielt und ihn vollkommen allein in einer zertrümmerten Welt zurückließ, als er noch nicht einmal verstand, wie ihm geschah.  
  
Nein, über ihnen Allen stand sein Vater und fügte ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr Schmerzen zu. Je frustierter er war, desto mehr liess er es an ihm aus. Er hatte ihm Alles genommen, seine Freunde, seine Unschuld, seine Kindheit und jetzt auch sein Leben. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Nichts machte mehr Sinn. Aber bald würde Alles vorbei sein. Niemand würde ihm je wieder weh tun können. Niemand.  
  
Und Alles was er wollte war glücklich sein. Liebe empfangen. Aber das war ihm nie gegönnt worden.  
  
Er würde sich.. von der Klippe stürzen, am Rand des Waldes, an welchen die Kleinstadt in der er lebte grenzte. Das war die einfachste Methode. Bis man ihn jemals finden würde, wird man ihn sicher schon längst vergessen haben. Die Natur würde ihm wenigstens mehr Ehre im Tod erweisen, als jeder Bewohner dieser Stadt. Dabei hatte er doch niemals Jemandem etwas angetan. Er konnte nichts für seine Herkunft und die Zustände in seiner Familie. Was sollte er denn machen...  
  
Ryou rannte durch die Dunkelheit. Tränen kamen auf und rannten nunmehr unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter, seine Sicht verschwamm zu einem düsteren Abbild seiner Umgebung, als er plötzlich Etwas Ungewöhnlich wahr nahm. Er war derart abgelenkt, dass er nicht den Laternenpfahl kommen sah und ihn mit der Schulter rammte. Er verlor sein ohnehin gestörtes Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorn auf die steinige Straße. Sein Gesicht wurde von dreckigem Regenwasser bespritzt, doch all das fiel ihm in seinem ohnehin schon nassen Gesicht nicht mehr auf.  
  
Keuchend hievte er sich auf die Knie und hielt seine geschlagene Schulter. Es tat weh, doch schnell lenkte das, was ihn zuvor schon aus der Fassung brachte, seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich. Dort, auf der anderen Seite der Straße, war eine Gestalt. Er hatte den Mann noch nie im Leben hier gesehen... und dochm kam er ihm bekannt vor. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, außer dem weißen, langen Haar, was sehr stark seinem eigenen ähnelte. Die Gestalt war gekleidet komplett in schwarz, doch seine Haut war blass, nahezu so weiss und porzelangleich, wie seine Eigene. Sein weisses Haar war etwas zerzaust, seine Figur härter, und obwohl sie dem eher schüchternen und dürren Jungen so ähnlich sah, strahlte sie doch etwas Unheimliches und doch so Anziehendes aus.  
  
Ryou war wie hypnotisiert. Wer war dieser Mann...? Warum sah er ihm so ähnlich? Und warum konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihm wenden?  
  
Auch wenn er ihn kaum erkennen konnte, seine Sicht war immer noch gestört, fühlte er sich unglaublich zu dieser unheimlichen Schönheit hingezogen. Wer war das...? Hatte er ihn bemerkt...?  
  
Ryou wischte sich die Tränen und das dreckige Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer kniete er am Boden, in einer Pfütze, wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, auch nur ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, oder nur zu atmen. Dieser Andere war einfach atemberaubend. Was war nur los mit Ryou? Wieso fühlte er sich so starr? Er wusste es nicht. Er spürte ein eisiges Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinunter gleiten, als der Mann sich plötzlich in seine Richtung wandte. Und in der Tat, er war eine Schönheit. Ryou erkannte, dass er nicht sehr viel älter als 20 sein konnte und er schätzte ihn etwa einen halben Kopf größer als sich selbst ein.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Jungen und Ryou erstarrte. Diese Augen, sie waren dunkelbraun, beinahe schwartz und schmal, lange schwarze Wimpern verliehen den Augen ein unheimliches und jäh wunderschönes Bild. Sein Blick war für den Jungen nicht definierbar, schien der Andere aus einer vollkommen anderen Welt zu kommen.  
  
Wer war er?  
  
"Du! Dreckiger kleiner Bastard, du bist das letzte Mal davon geschlichen!"  
  
Ryou zuckte zusammen, als er die wütende, tiefe Stimme in seinem Rücken wahr nahm. Kurz darauf spürte er zwei starke Arme, die ihn brutal hoch zerrten und zu ihm herum drehten. Noch ein apathischer und flehender Blick über die Schulter um fest zu stellen, dass der Fremde verschwunden war, als wäre dort nie Jemand gewesen.  
  
Ryous Vater, wütend darüber, dass sein Sohn ihm nichtmal seine Aufmerksamkeit entgegen brachte, schlug ihm ins Gesicht. So hart, dass seine Hand einen tiefdunklen Abdruck auf seiner Wange hinterließ. Ryou wimmerte. Er wollte doch Fliehen, Entkommen, Sterben, und jetzt war er plötzlich wieder in dieser Hölle. Er war so nahe dran gewesen, doch dieser Fremde hatte es verhindert. War er überhaupt da gewesen...? Wo war er jetzt? Oder war es doch nur ein wirrer Traum seines mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz wachen und sinnigen Verstandes...?  
  
Er konnte die Welt um ihn herum kaum noch fassen, als alles um ihn herum verschwamm und er konnte sich auf Nichts Festes mehr konzentrieren, während er von seinem Vater rücksichtslos über die Strasse zurück nach Hause geschliffen wurde. Er hörte, wie einige Fensterläden zu klappten und einige empörte Fluche aus geöffneten Fenster auf ihn herabprasselten. Er musste schreien, oder anderweitig laute Aktionen unternehmen, denn sein Vater schlug ihn erneut, diesmal noch härter, er meinte noch ein wages "Seit still!" zu vernehmen, als sich seine Sicht komplett verdunkelte und die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn sanft in ihre unendlich weite Umarmung schlang.  
  
****  
  
Ein dünner weisser Nebel umschlung das hölzerne, alte Bett in welchem Ryou schlief. Er spürte, wie ihm kälter wurde, er begann zu zittern und schlang die dünne Bettdecke enger um seinen kalten Körper. Langsam begann er wieder in die Tiefen seines Schlafes hinab zu driften, als er plötzlich die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person in seinem Zimmer verspürte. In Furcht, dass es sein vater war, der plötzlich wieder Lust darauf bekommen hatte, ihn zu schlagen oder sonst wie zu erniedrigen, stellte er sich tief und fest schlafend, traute nicht sich noch einmal zu bewegen. Er betete heimlich, dass er endlich wieder einschlafen würde, aber Etwas jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und hinderte ihn an seinem Vorhaben.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen. Doch die Person bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, Ryou spürte sie genau neben sich am Bettrand stehen. Regungslos, einfach nur anwesend.  
  
Weitere Minuten vergingen.  
  
Ryou war sich sicher, dass es nicht sein Vater sein konnte, er hätte ihn längst schon aus dem Schlaf gerissen, nie würde er solange ruhig neben ihm verweilen. Sein Herz begann immer lauter zu klopfen und Ryou plagte die Angst, dass es ihn verraten würde. Unsicher und zögernd öffnete er ein Auge, nur einen winzigen Spalt, nur um vor Schreck beide Augen daraufhin weit auf zu reißen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte den in tiefem Schwarz gekleideten Körper hinauf und erreichte sein Limit an der Spitze bleicher und weiss schimmernder Haare. Ryou wollte sein Gesicht sehen, doch sein Kopf wollte ihm nicht gehorchen und sich nicht in seine Richtung drehen. Er spürte genau, dass es die seltsame Gestalt von Stunden zuvor sein musste, aber wie war er hinein gekommen...?  
  
Ryou schluckte, er spürte erneut jenes Gefühl, welches ihm eine gänsehaut bescherte und ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Ein Gefühl, ein Drang, eine Sucht nach der Nähe dieses Mannes. Ryou wollte, nein er musste ihn berühren, wissen ob er Wirklichkeit war. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.  
  
In genau diesem Moment beugte der Fremde sich zu ihm herunter, sein Gesicht betrat langsam sein Blickfeld. Sein scharfs Kinn, seine schlanken und geschmeidigen Wangenknochen. Die helle, makellose Haut, seine dunklen Wimpern. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
  
Ryou spürte den kalten Atem des Fremden in seinem Gesicht. Er war starr, starr vor Angst und gleichzeitig aus irgendeinem Grund, der ihm nicht bekannt war. Und dann öffnete der Fremde seine Augen. Langsam, erst nur einen dunklen Spalt und dann...  
  
Alles was Ryou sehen konnte, war er selbst. Inmitten eines tiefschwarzen Abgrundes von unendlicher Weite.  
  
Und genau so unaufhaltsam wie er aufgetaucht war, war er plötzlich verschwunden. Der blasse Nebel um sein Bett herum verzog sich und zurück blieb eine bedrückende Stille. Plötzlich durchbrochen von den düsteren Todesglocken der Kirche. Irgendwo in dieser Stadt war so eben Jemand gestorben.  
  
Wohl Niemand, den Ryou kannte.  
  
Unruhig aber doch in irgendeiner ihm unbeschreiblichen Weise geborgener als sonst, fiel er zurück in einen traumlosen und leeren Schlaf. Seine Gedanken bei dem Fremden und seiner zweiten Begegnung mit ihm. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer aufgregt und es dauerte lang bis es sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
****  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte er einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, in der Nacht zuvor einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen zu haben. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an eine Gestalt, die ihm sehr ähnlich sah.  
  
'Ich träume zuviel dummes Zeug...'  
  
//Traum...?//  
  
Ryou schrak auf und sass aufrecht in seinem Bett. Woher kam diese Stimme?  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Einige Minuten lang lauschte er der Stille, bis er sich entschloss, dass er langsam verrückt wurde und begann zu halluzinieren. Er kletterte aus dem Bett und zog die alten, staubigen Vorhänge von seinem Fenster, welches nicht mal mehr beglast war. Die Sonne verriet ihm, dass es noch früh am morgen war, auch wenn sie größtenteils von grauen Wolken verdeckt war. Ein leichter Nebel lag über der Straße unter ihm und noch immer was Alles nass, es musste noch einmal geregnet haben während er geschlafen hatte.  
  
Als er eine Weile nachdenklich den Nebel betrachtete, sprang ihm auf einmal ein bild ins Gedächtnis. Ein Gesicht, ein Fremdes, welches er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte...  
  
Doch!  
  
In dem Traum. Ryou starrte schweigen in den bleichen Nebel, der so blass war, wie er selbst. Es lag nicht daran, dass er kränkelte oder ähnlichen Dingen unterlitt, er war so geboren worden, seine Mutter hatte ihm diese porzellanweisse Haut vererbt. Ryou blinzelte. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Nebel vor seinem Fenster sich bewegt hatte. Und zwar nicht in der Weise, wie es für Nebel üblich war.  
  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
'Ich werde verrückt.'  
  
Da es noch früh und noch keiner der Bewohner auf den Straßen der Stadt zu sehen war, jedenfalls nicht in seinem Viertel, entschloss er sich für einen Spaziergang. Er musste über Einiges nachdenken. Noch gestern wollte er sich töten, allem ein Ende setzen, doch sein Vater hatte ihn erwischt und zurück gebracht. Aber warum, hatte er ihn einholen können? Irgendetwas wurde in seinem Gedächtnis noch von dichtem Nebel seines Geistes verdeckt und er wollte nicht eher abtreten, bis er heraus gefunden hatte, was es damit und mit dem Fremden in seinem Traum auf sich hatte.  
  
In dem Wissen, dass sein gewöhnlich sehr lang schlafender Vater noch tief und fest schlummerte, schlüpfte Ryou in seine alten abgetragenen Schuhe, warf sich seine Jacke über und verließ lautlos das Haus.  
  
Um diese Zeit, so früh am Morgen, konnte er am besten spazieren gehen und die Ruhe und Zeit für sich nutzen. Niemand würde ihn jemals bemerken und ihm böse Blicke oder bissige Kommentare bezüglich seiner Familiensituation oder seines Aussehens zuwerfen. Er war noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen, was der Grund war für all den Hass, den ihm jeder entgegen zu bringen schien.  
  
Hände in den Taschen vergraben beobachtete der Junge vergnügt, wie der Nebel zu seinen Füßen unterwürfig zur Seite schwebte, wenn er duch ihn hindurch trat. Nach einigen Minuten erreichte er die Stelle, an welcher sein Vater ihn gestern gefangen hatte. Er blickte den Laternenmast an, der seine Flucht so schnell zu Nichte gemacht hatte. Sicher, jetzt hätte er leicht verschwinden können, doch es bestand zu große Gefahr, dass ihn jemand sehen würde, nicht dass es ihn kümmern würde, aber er verspürte auf einmal nicht mehr einen so starken Drang diese Welt zu verlassen. Nicht solange er nicht das Geheimnis dieses mystischen Fremden Mannes aus seinem Traum geklärt hatte.  
  
Als er zur anderen Straßenseite blickte, stach ihm ein schwarz gekleideter, weisshaariger junger Mann ins Auge. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn mit seinen geheimnisvollen, dunkelbraunen Augen an. Ryou hielt inne. Bevor ihm auch nur klar wurde, dass es wieder der Fremde war, war er verschwunden. Spurlos. Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste schon wieder halluzinieren. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass er Menschen sah, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und genauso schnell wieder entschwanden?  
  
Gerade, als er wieder in seine üblichen tristen Gedanken verfallen wollte, verspürte er einen eiskalten Atem in seinem Nacken. Eine Hand fuhr langsam seinen Rücken herunter, die Berührung kaum wahrnehmbar. Ryou erstarrte an Ort und Stelle. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort umgedreht und dem Anpirscher ins Gesicht gesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Etwas hatte völlig und vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen, seinen Körper zu Eis erstarren lassen.  
  
"W-We-Wer bist du...?"  
  
Der Junge begann zu zittern, als sich zwei dürre, dennoch kräftige Arme um seine Brust schlangen und ihn fest an einen weichen, dennoch eisigen Körper drückten. Auf seine Frage erhielt er keine Antwort. Nur ein weiterer Atemhauch woraufhin sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ihm wurde plötzlich kalt. Sehr kalt. Wer war dieser Fremde und was wollte er von ihm...?  
  
Einige Sekunden, es konnten auch bereits Minuten vergangen sein, Ryou wusste es nicht mehr, verbrachte der Fremde die Zeit damit ihn nur zu halten. Fest an sich zu drücken, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, nur ihm manchmal einen Hauch kühlen Atem in den Nacken zu säuseln. Langsam aber sicher, war dem Jungen nicht mehr kalt. Im Gegenteil, ein wohliges Gefühl von Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Er schmiegte sich unbewusst in die Umarmung des Mannes, den er nicht einmal kannte und schloss die Augen. Dann, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, war er verschwunden.  
  
Ryou wandte sich um, doch alle Straßen und Gassen schienen leer und unberührt. Nein, das konnte kein Traum gewesen sein. Ryou fuhr mit seinen Händen seine Oberarme entlang. Eine seltsame Leere breitete sich in ihm aus, welche er kurz zuvor nicht verspürt hatte. Zitternd vor plötzlicher Kälter schlang er seine Arme um sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
//Du bist Mein.//  
  
'Stimmen.'  
  
//Dein Körper.//  
  
'Fremde Stimmen geistern seit dieser einen Nacht in meinem Kopf herum.'  
  
//Dein Herz.//  
  
'Wer ist dieser Fremde, wem gehört diese Stimme, werde ich wirklich verrückt?'  
  
//Deine Seele.//  
  
'Warum sehnt sich mein Herz mit aller Kraft zurück in diese fremden Arme?'  
  
//Für Immer.//  
  
'Warum will jede Sehne meines Körpers zu ihm? Wer ist er?'  
  
//Mein.//  
  
'Er hat mich gefangen, in seinem Bann. Mit seinen Augen, mit seinem Ich.'  
  
//Mein Allein.//  
  
'Nur er.' 


	2. Part II Haunted

So, kommen wir zu Kapitel 2. habs grad fertig deswegen post ichs mal heute noch. ^^  
  
Searching for Redemption  
Part II  
  
****  
  
Verwirrt und in Gedanken versunken ließ Ryou die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und seiner zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht wirklich wirkungsvollen Jacke. Er sah auf die alte Uhr in der Küche und erschrak, wie schnell die Zeit da draußen vergangen war. Er sollte schon längst dabei sein, das Frühstück für seinen Vater herzurichten. Eilig stolperte er zum Herd und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für das heisse Kaffeewasser und die Rühreier.  
  
Nicht sehr viel später hörte er Schritte von der Holztreppe, welche sich von der oberen Etage aus, durch den Flur, langsam der Küche näherten. Ryou schüttete so schnell es ging das Wasser durch den Filter, sein Vater wurde sehr schnell wütend, besonders wenn man ihn schon so früh am Morgen reizte. In seiner Eile glitt ihm die Kanne aus der Hand und er verbrannte sich an dem aufspritzenden Wasser, als die Kanne mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden fiel, gerade als sein Vater die Küche betrat.  
  
'Warum immer ich, warum muss sowas immer mir passieren??'  
  
Sein Vater warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als Ryou sich hinunterbeugte und das kochend heiße Wasser vom Boden wischte, die Brandwunden in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Armen ignorierte er wortlos.  
  
Schweigend stellte er die Kanne auf den Herd um Neues Wasser auf zu setzen und als er sich umdrehte blickte er genau in das Gesicht seines verärgerten Erzeugers. Angstvoll wich Ryou zurück, bis er spürte, dass hinter ihm der Herd war und er nicht weiter konnte. Sein Vater hob die Hand und schlug sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Ryou schrie kurz auf und wurde von der Wucht seitlich zu Boden geschleudert.  
  
"Kannst du Nichts richtig machen, Bengel??!"  
  
"Es-Es tut mir leid.. i-ich.."  
  
"Ruhe!" Habe ich die erlaubt zu sprechen?!?" schrie der ältere Mann auf und trat dem Jungen zu seinen Füßen in den Magen. Ryou verstummte blitzartig, als er spürte, wie all seine Luft seine Lungen auf einmal verließ und er keuchend nach Sauerstoff ringen musste.  
  
Ryou rollte sich zusammen vor Schmerzen und schloss gequält die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen was noch kommen würde. Doch sein Vater wandte sich angeekelt ab.  
  
"Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie, keine Wunder dass deine Mutter dich nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sich selbst deiner Last entledigte." Schnaubte er, bevor er seine Jacke nahm und das Haus verließ.  
  
Ryou wusste nicht wohin er ging. Manchmal blieb er stundenlang weg, manchmal sogar den ganzen Tag. Dies waren Tage, die Ryou wert schätzte, er konnte für sich allein sein. Eingeschlossen in diesem alten Bunker, aber dennoch allein und sicher.  
  
'Du warst es, der Mom in den Tod getrieben hat! Ich hasse dich...'  
  
Einige Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er sich wimmernd aufrichtete, der Schmerz in seinem Magen unerträglich. Er humpelze zum Badezimmer und spülte seine Verbrennungen an den Armen mit kaltem Wasser ab, langsam wieder zu Atem kommend.  
  
Sein Vater schien etwas interessanteres gefunden zu haben, als ihn zu schlagen, noch vor zwei Wochen hatte er ihn jedes Mal wenn er einen Fehler beging, stundenlang verprügelt, meist solange bis er Blut spuckte, um Gnade flehte oder bewusstlos wurde. Letzteres war ihm am willkommensten, er fühlte sich jedesmal angeekelt und widerwertig, wenn er seinen Peiniger um Gnade anflehen musste, was meistens nicht ausreichte ihn zu beruhigen. Erst wenn er ihn absolut von seiner Wertlosigkeit und Jämmerlichkeit und Nutzlosigkeit überzeugt hatte und davon dass er selbst doch immer im Recht sei, tendierte er eventuell dazu, ihn ruhen zu lassen. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.  
  
Seufzend liess Ryou sich auf den kühlen Badezimmerboden niederfallen. Er horchte der Stille, die immer mehr dem regen Treiben der Straßen, wie jeden Morgen, wich. Es war mitten in der Woche und die Vorbereitungen zum Markt wurden getroffen. Ein Ort welchen Ryou sehr selten aufsuchte. Viele aus seiner Straße waren dort und nicht selten und nur um ihn zu demütigen bewarfen sie ihn mit faulem Gemüse oder unterstellten ihm sogar Diebstahl, nur um sich dann vor lachen zu winden, wenn er rücksichtslos stundenlang gejagt und verfolgt wurde.  
  
Die tristen Gedanken abschütteld überlegte er, was er mit seiner temporär gewonnenen Freiheit anfangen sollte. Nachdenklich hinkte er leicht mitgenommen in sein Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er atmete tief durch und streckte all seine Glieder von sich, schloss seine Augen und sogar ein müdes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. In so vielen Jahren hatte er längst gelernt die kleinen Momente, die er für sich ganz allein hatte zu genießen und wert zu schätzen. Es war das Einzige, was ihn bei mehr oder weniger klarem Verstand hielt.  
  
Minuten, vielleicht sogar eine halbe Stunde verging und Ryou befand sich längst in einem sorglosen Halbschlaf, als er ein ungewohntes Gefühl verspürte. Eines, das ihm sehr bekannt vor kam. Ihm wurde plötzlich kalt und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Und dann hörte er wieder diese Stimme...  
  
//Komm zu mir.//  
  
Es klang wie ein Befehl, ein Kommando. Zum ersten Mal konnte Ryou die Stimme klar und deutlich hören. Sie war dunkel und tief, klang aber nicht alt oder böse. Im Gegenteil, für Ryou klang sie unendlich schön, wie die eines Engels, sanft und anmutig und trotz allem stolz und bedrohlich.  
  
Der Junge wagte es nicht seine Augen zu öffnen oder sich zu regen. Die Stimme rief ihn zu sich und sein ganzes Selbst war seinem Verstand schon längst vorraus und drängte nur noch dazu, der fremden Stimme zu folgen.  
  
Ryous Herz schlug schneller, es fiel ihm schwer sich auch nur aufs Atmen zu konzentrieren, obwohl er Niemanden sah.  
  
//Komm zu mir.//  
  
/Wo bist du...?/  
  
//Immer in deiner Nähe.//  
  
Ryou schrak auf, er öffnete ruckartig die Augen und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Leichter Nebel lag über dem Boden, doch es war Niemand zu sehen.  
  
/Wo..?/  
  
//Du wirst mich finden.//  
  
/Wohin soll ich gehen?? Wohin?/  
  
Doch es kam keine weitere Antwort.  
  
Ryou sprang vom Bett und öffnete seinen Schrank um sich einen weiteren Pullover über zu werfen, dann stürmte er die Treppen herunter, zog sich in Windeseile seine Schuhe an, seine Jacke und stürmte aus dem Haus. Nicht weniges verwirrte Blicke folgten ihm, als er wie ein Verrückter aus der Tür stolperte und die Straße herab rannte, als würde er vom Teufel persönlich verfolgt werden. Doch Ryou beachtete sie nicht.  
  
'Die Straße runter.. links ... nächste rechts....'  
  
Ryou rannte, bedacht nicht auszurutschen und auf den nassen Steinboden zu fallen. Nach wenigen Minuten, einer für Ryou schier unendlichen Zeit erreichte er die schicksalhafte Laterne und stoppte, sichtlich außer Atem. In der Gasse waren kaum Menschen unterwegs und es erschien ihm hier stiller als es jemals zuvor in den Straßen war, und das zu dieser Tageszeit.  
  
Nach Luft ringend stützte der Junge sich an dem Pfahl ab und versuchte erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Aufgeregt blickte er sich um, doch Niemand war zu sehen. Mittlerweile, war nicht ein Lebenszeichen mehr von irgendetwas auszumachen. Ryou spürte wie die Auswirkungen der körperlichen Anstrengung langsam abklangen und ihm kalt wurde.  
  
//Ich hab dich.//  
  
Ryou erschrak, als ihm die Stimme, diesmal lauter und unvorbereitet in seinen Gedanken traf. Er verlor den Halt an der Laterne und stolperte nach vorn, doch bevor er ausrutschen und Kontakt mit dem unfreundlich harten Boden machen konnte, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper und hielten ihn aufrecht.  
  
//Was habe ich gesagt...?//  
  
Ryou konnte ein leises Lächeln vernehmen, von jener Person, die ihn nun fest in seiner Umarmung hielt. Und obwohl es das war, was er wollte, das wonach sein Körper sich seit vergangener Nacht unendlich sehnte, konnte er nicht sein eigenes, angsterfülltes Zittern verhindern. Und erst recht nicht verbergen. Nicht vor ihm.  
  
"Mein kleiner Engel füchtet sich vor mir."  
  
Nicht mehr als eine Feststellung. Doch Ryous Interesse galt im ersten Augenblick nicht dem Satz, den der Fremde von sich gab, sondern der Tatsache, dass er seine Stimme zum ersten Mal wirklich hörte, nicht nur in seinem Kopf. Und sie klang noch weitaus wundervoller, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Umarmung festigte sich noch ein weiteres Mal. Es war, als wolle der Fremde ihn nicht mehr loslassen, als würde jemand ihm etwas wegnehmen wollen.  
  
Ryou atmete tief durch, seine Brust zitterte und doch wurde er langsam ruhiger. Dieser Mann strahlte soviel Wärme und gleichzeitig Kälte aus. Ryou wusste nicht welchem er sich mehr hingeben sollte. Seiner Angst...? Oder seinem neu erwachten Verlangen...? Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Allerdings, wovor sollte er Angst haben, wenn er dem Fremden vertraute? Er hatte Nichts zu verlieren. Nur zu gewinnen. Vielleicht würde es endlich einen Ausweg aus der Hölle seiner Heimat geben.  
  
Der blasse Junge entspannte sich und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Brust des Mannes, der ihn besitzergreifend umarmte und die ganze Zeit schwieg, als würde er um Ryous geistigen Kampf mit seinem Gewissen wissen. Und er schien auch seine endgültige Entscheidung zu spüren. Er lehnte sein Kinn auf Ryous Schulter und schmiegte sein Gesicht and das des kleineren Jungen.  
  
//Mhmmmm.... so weiche Haut hat mein Engel...// Ryou spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.  
  
//Schüchtern...?//  
  
Ryou wusste nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte.  
  
"W-wer bist du...?" Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Älteren.  
  
"Für wen hälst du mich denn, kleiner Engel....?" Ryou wusste ach darauf keine Antwort. Im Grunde genommen hatte er ja nicht einmal wirklich sein Gesicht sehen können. Also was sollte er...  
  
"Bakura."  
  
Ryou schrak auf, als er von dem Fremden in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde. "W-was....?"  
  
"Mein Name. Bakura." Wieder grinste der Fremde gerissen, dann löste er die Umarmung langsam und drehte Ryou an den Schultern zu sich herum. Langsam und unsicher blickte dieser ihn an. Große, tief braune Augen trafen seine, halb bedeckt von schneeweiss leuchtendem Haar, wenn auch etwas mitgenommen. Dieser Junge war atemberaubend das hatte er gleich gespürt, als er ihn in der Nacht von der anderen Straßenseite aus gesehen hatte. Seitdem beobachtete er ihn und hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als diesen wunderschönen Engel in seinen Armen zu halten.  
  
Ryou wagte es nicht zu blinzeln. Er war gefangen von dem Blick des Fremden, von seinen dunklen Augen, die soviel Kälte, aber auch so viele ihm noch vollkommen unbekannte Emotionen wider spiegelten.  
  
"Ba-Bakura..."  
  
Der Angesprochene lächelte frech und Ryou sah ihm an, dass er noch sehr jung sein musste. Er war höchstens 2 Jahre älter als er selbst. Ein fragender Blick breitete sich in den dunklen Augen Bakuras aus. Und Ryou reagierte sofort, als wüsste er, was Bakura von ihm wissen wollte.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
Ryou. Ein perfekter Name für ein so perfektes Wesen. Bakura ließ seinen Blick von Ryous Gesicht über seinen ganzen Körper wandern. Er ließ sich viel Zeit, Ryou regte sich nicht und sprach auch kein Wort. Er spürte allerdings seinen Blick, welcher sich unaufhörlich in seinen Körper zu bohren schien.  
  
'Doch nicht so schüchtern wie ich dachte...' Er grinste in sich hinein, bis er schließlich wieder am Gesicht seines jungen Engels angekommen war. Dann blickte er ihm direkt in die Tiefen seiner großen, unschuldigen Augen.  
  
"Wunderschön..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "...du bist wunderschön."  
  
Ryou blinzelte einmal, als er die Worte vernahm und wurde tiefrot im Gesicht. Nie hatte Jemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt. Er war es gewohnt für sein leict weibliches und ungewöhnliches Aussehen dumme Kommentare und Witze zu hören zu bekommen. Aber niemals hatte Jemand etwas anderes behauptet. Nie wurde er als hübsch oder schön bezeichnet. Ryou wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr was er machen sollte, ,diese Situation war so völlig neu für ihn.  
  
//Keine Angst, du musst Nichts sagen, Engel. Ich werde mich um Alles kümmern.//  
  
Ryou blickte ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Bakura betrachtete ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und jagte Ryou damit einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Dann grinste er wieder, dieses typische siegessichere Grinsen.  
  
"Komm mit mir."  
  
Ryou überlegte kurz. Was wenn er zu spät nach Hause kommen würde? Sein Vater schon wieder da wäre? Egal... darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Der Junge nickte und folgte Bakura durch die trotz des frühen Tages düsteren Gassen der Stadt.  
  
****  
  
"Wow."  
  
War Alles was Ryou von sich geben konnte, als Bakura ihm seine kleine, bescheidene Wohnung, tief im Keller eines alten Hauses in einer der dunkelsten, unbekannten Gassen der Stadt zeigte. Der Boden bestand aus tiefdunklem Holz, wirkte beinahe Schwarz. Die Möbel waren alle aus demselben, beinahe schwarzen Holz geschnitzt und alles war verziert oder bedeckt mit schwarzem Stoff, Ryou mutmasste Satin oder Seide, und schwarzen oder blutroten Kissen. Die Fenster waren abgedunkelt und erleuchtet wurde der Raum von silberglänzenden Kerzenständern und schwarzen Kerzen. (fragt mich nicht wo der das Alles her hat ^^")  
  
Bakura lächelte und schob Ryou mit einer Hand hinein, während er mit der anderen die Tür verriegelte. Er deutete zu einer großen, gepolsterten Couch vor einem silbernen Glastisch und Ryou setzte sich. Er war sprachlos. Sein Blick schweifte noch immer ungläubig durch den Raum. Die Wohnung war nicht groß, aber unglaublich atemberaubend. Auch wenn Ryou nicht gerade ein Freund der Dunkelheit war, konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht mehr von all den schwarzen Gegenständen im Raum wenden. Sogar die Wände waren schwarz angestrichen und auf ihnen prangten zahlreiche silberne Symbole, ähnlich wie Schriftzeichen aus einem weit entfernten Land.  
  
Bakura zog seinen langen Mantel aus und blickte zu seinem Gast. Er musste immer wieder grinsen, als er seinen ungläubigen Blicken folgte. Dann schien er wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden und blickte Bakura an. Bakura wollte wieder lächeln, als er merkte, dass Ryou ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Bakura sah an sich herunter und musste grinsen. Er trug enge, schwarze Lederhosen, ein schwarzes, weit geöffnetes Hemd und zwei silberschwarze Ledergürtel. Ryou dürfte es nicht gewohnt sein, jemanden in einem solchen Outfit an zu treffen. Oder war da noch was Anderes?  
  
Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er grinste finster und trat auf Ryou zu um sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Ryou wandte seine Augen nicht von ihm ab sondern starrte ihn weiterhin mit offenem Mund an. Bakura lachte leise in sich hinein.  
  
//Gefällt dir was du siehst...?//  
  
Ryou riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er merkte, was er da eigentlich die ganze Zeit tat und lief dunkelrot an. Blitzschnell drehte er den Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Bakura lachte laut auf und Ryou blickte ihn erneut, diesmal unsicherer an.  
  
//Sei nicht schüchtern, ich werfe dir Nichts vor, mein Engel.//  
  
Bakura lehnte sich zu ihm und strich mit der Hand sanft über die weiche Haut in seinem Gesicht. Ryou blickte ihn nur fragend an. Er fühlte sich so dumm, er wollte etwas sagen und nicht nur die ganze Zeit stumm dasitzen.  
  
//Es ist ok. Wenn du nicht weißt was du sagen sollst, dann schweig.//  
  
Ryou blinzelte überrascht. 'Kann.. er meine Gedanken lesen...?'  
  
//Nein, aber ich sehe es in deinen Augen.// Bakura lächelte und drückte Ryou einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Wieder errötete er, seine helle Haut war zu verräterisch. Bakura legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
//Du bist unwiderstehlich wenn du rot wirst.//  
  
Kein Mittel die Rötung in seinem Gesicht auf zu halten. Aus Mangel an Worten schmiegte Ryou sich einfach in die Umarmung Bakuras und schloss seine Augen. Seit Jahren hatte ihn niemand mehr umarmt. Ihn so freundlich behandelt. Leise und unmerklich wagten sich ein paar kristallklare Tränen seine Wangen hinunter, als er leise begann zu weinen.  
  
Bakura entging Nichts. Er drückte den dürren, schmalen Körper fest an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Hinterkopf, fuhr seine bleichen Finger durch das trotz allem seidenweiche, lange Haar Ryous. Und langsam weinte sich der Junge in einen leichten Halbschlaf, fest an den Mann geschmiegt den er erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte, aber sein Leben lang gesucht hatte. 


	3. Part III Where will you go?

So hi! Ähm.. ja, dieses Kapitel ist.. öhm.. n bisschen überladen mit Songtexten, hoffe es stört nicht so, also ich mags weil... um ehrlich zu sein, die Story hat nen Soundtrack. Er ist zwar noch in der Entwicklung, aber ca. 33 Lieder sind es bereits und... *g* Naja, es spornt sehr beim Schreiben an und es ist fast schon unheimlich, wieviele Lieder es actually gibt, die so gut zu Ryou und Bakura und meinem geplanten Storyverlauf passen. Ich hab die anderen beiden Kapitel noch nicht geupdatet, da kommen auch noch ein zwei Textauzsschnitte nachträglich rein, aber ich sage mal welche Lieder die Hauptthemen, der momentanen drei Kapitel sind... Also: 

Ganz am Anfang, Kapitel 1: System of a down - Chop Suey  
Weiterer Verlauf von 1 bis 2: Evanescence - Haunted (passt einfach zu geil)  
Kapitel 3 Beginn: Evanescnence - Where will you go  
Gegen Ende: - Linkin Park - Somewhere I belong

Die Songs gehören nicht mir, die Texte auch nicht, aber ich habe sie frei aus dem Kopf übersetzt. Ich mag Englisch zwar sehr gern und mehr, aber... ich habe festgestellt, dass es einfach nicht so gut passt, wenn man es laut liest und plötzlich ein Sprachensprung drin ist. Deswegen übersetze ich alle Ausschnitte auf Deutsch. Nur mal so nebenbei gesagt, damit sich keiner wundert. Wenn die Übersetzungen nicht jedermanns Vorstellungen entsprechen, sorry, aber mir gefallen sie ^^ 

Genug geredet, Viel Spass mit dem nächsten Chapter...

Achja und wenn es ZU viel Song sein sollte, dann sagt Bescheid, ich werde versuchen mich in Grenzen zu halten, aber es passt so gut zur Stimmung... ^^" 

Searching for Redemption  
Part III  
Where will you go?

****

Es war längst nach Mittag, als Ryou die Augen aufschlug. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und blickte sich in dem unbekannten Zimmer um. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran wo er war und was passiert war. Er sah sich noch einmal genauer um. Doch er fand keine Spur von Bakura. Als er sich von der Couch nieder ließ, um sich in der Wohnung um zu sehen, hörte er ein lautes Klirren. Ein Geräusch wie von großen Eisenketten. Verwundert erhob er sich und folgte dem Geräusch. 

Er kam vor einer großen schwarzen Holztür an, welche einen Spalt offenstand. Das Kettenklappern wurde lauter. Ryou lugte durch den Spalt und erblickte einen schwer beschäftigt scheinenden Bakura, seine Arme voll silberner Eisenketten, welche er in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers, wobei es sich um sein Schlafzimmer zu handeln schien, brachte und sie irgendwo hin warf.

Plötzlich schnellte der Blick des Älteren zur Tür. Ryou hielt die Luft an, er konnte ihn doch nicht bemerkt haben?

"Komm rein Ryou."

Also doch.... Ryou stieß die Tür weiter auf und trat in den großen Raum hinein. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es etwas noch atemberaubenderes geben könnte, als Bakuras Wohnzimmer, doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Das Schlafzimmer war beinahe doppelt so groß wie der Wohnzimmer, hunderte von Kerzen spendeten sanftes Licht. Die Wände waren hier ebenfalls schwarz mit silbernen Symbolen, der Boden mit schwarzen Teppichen ausgelegt. Doch das größte im Raum, war das Bett. Es war mindestens zwei Meter breit wie lang, und es stand nicht wie gewöhnlich auf dem Boden, sondern hing an vier dicken, silbernen Ketten von der Decke. Die Bettwäsche war seidenglänzend und schwarz. 

Ryou konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was ihn hergelockt hatte. Er blickte zu Bakura, der noch immer mit einem Haufen verschieden verarbeiteter Ketten hantierte. Manche dünn und schmal, andere dick wie jene, die das Bett hielten. 

"Gomen.. ich wollte nicht..."

"Sag nichts. Ich habs nicht so mit der feinen englischen Art. Du brauchst dich nicht zurückhalten." 

Ryou schluckte. "Ba-bakura...?"

"Mhm?" Ryou deutete auf die Ketten, die Bakura allesamt in eine große schwarze Kiste verbannte. "Was.. machst du damit?" 

Bakura begann zu lachen. "Willst du das wirklich wissen...?"

Ryou schluckte. "Naja..."

Bakura trat auf ihn zu und tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Kopf. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm runter bis sein Mund an dessen Ohr war. 

"Ich sammel solche Dinge, weißt du..." Er wich zurück und blickte Ryou mit einem finsteren Grinsen an.

"O...Ok..." Ryou entschloss sich, der Sache nicht weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Im Grunde genommen wollte er gar nicht mehr wissen, was Bakura mit diesen ganzen Eisenketten anstellte. Eigentlich wusste er ja überhaupt Nichts über ihn. War er überhaupt so, wie er sich verhielt...? Seine Wohnung sagte nicht über ihn aus, dass er so sanft und freundlich war, wie er es bis jetzt gewesen war und sein Grinsen bereitete ihm jedesmal eine Gänsehaut. 

Ryou hatte schon immer gerne Menschen beobachtet. Er konnte ziemlich schnell erkennen, wer welche Vorlieben hatte, welche besonderen Charakterzüge und er konnte an der Mimik und an seinem Umfeld und der Art der Kleidung sehr schnell erkennen, um was für einen Menschen es sich handelte. Doch bei Bakura war es schwieriger, als bei normalen Menschen. 

Er war so freundlich, und doch so finster und geheimnisvoll. Was hatte es mit ihm auf sich...? Und warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass er bei ihm bleiben wollte, selbst wenn er ein schlechter Mensch wäre...? 

Ryou seufzte, schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. Bakura lächelte.

//Du denkst eindeutig zuviel nach.//

Dann drehte er sich um und schloss die Kiste mit den Eisenketten zu.

****

Ryou gähnte leise, als er die Straße hinunter zu seinem Haus entlang lief. Es war bereits spät abends. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden eine wundervolle Zeit mit Bakura verbracht. Sie hatten sich näher kennen gelernt und er hatte ihm Alles über sein Leben erzählt. Wie seine Mutter starb, dass er nun allein mit seinem Vater lebte, dass er kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Nachbarn wegen seinem Aussehen hatte. Nur den Fakt, dass sein Vater ihn abgrundtief hasste und verprügelte hatte er wohlwollend für sich behalten. Es war ihm unbehaglich darüber mit Jemandem zu sprechen. Vielleicht würde er es ihm ein anderes mal erzählen. Als er nachdenklich in die Dämmerung blickte fiel ihm Etwas ein... 

Sofort erhöhte er sein Lauftempo und kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt das Haus zu verlassen, wenn sein Vater nicht da war und er war beinahe den ganzen tag weg gewesen. War sein Vater schon zuhause? War er wütend.. oder hatte er seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt? Es war schon lange nach Abendessenzeit. Ryou schluckte, als er vor seine Haustür stoppte und zitternd nach Atem rang. 

Ryou hob die Hand um die Tür zu öffnen, als er mit Horror mit ansehen musste, wie sie plötzlich von selbst aufsprang und ein nicht erfreuter Vater Ryou's seinen Sohn emotionslos anstarrte. Ryou begann in Horror zu zittern und zu stammeln. 

"Va-Vater.. i-ch--..." Doch er schaffte es nie den Satz zu beenden.

Sein Vater packte ihn am Kragen, riss ihn in die Wohnung und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Ein lauter, herzzerreissender Schrei ertönte, schnell gedämpft von etwas anderem, während die Menschen auf den Straßen begannen einen großen Bogen um das Haus zu machen. 

****

Ryou öffnete zitternd seine Augen, jeder Teil seines Körpers, jeder einzelne knochen schmerzte. Der Junge versuchte sich zu erheben, doch fühlte sich wie an den Boden genagelt, zu erschöpft, zu verletzt um sich auch nur aufzurichten. Er blickte sich in der Küche um, stellte fest, dass er allein war. Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet und durch die Fenster erklamm die Dunkelheit das bisschen Licht, welches sein Umfeld sichtbar erscheinen ließ. Es musste bereits tief in der Nacht sein. Ryou wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort lag, Stück für Stück rief er die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zurück in seine Erinnerung.

__

Sein Vater hatte ihn in die Wohnung gerissen, zu Boden geschleudert und auf ihn eingetreten. Er hatte sich nicht einml die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu fragen wo er gewesen war. Er schien wegen irgend etwas extrem frustriert gewesen zu sein. Stundenlang prügelte er auf ihn ein, ignorierte die Scmerzensschreie, das Flehen seines eigenen Sohnes um Gnade. Um Erlösung.

Ryou bagann sehr schnell nur noch Blut zu husten, konnte kaum noch atmen und er meinte mehrmals das verdächtige Knacken seiner Rippen vernommen zu haben. Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben seinen Vater zur Vernunft bringen zu wollen. Er schien in Rage und absolut taub und er roch stark nach Alkohol, was nicht zu Ryous Gunsten war.

Nachdem er stundenlang auf den hilflosen Körper vor sich eingeprügelt hatte, war er nicht besonders beruhigt. Er stoppte weil es keinen Sinn mehr ergab. Ryou Stimme hatte längst versagt und sein Körper schon lange der Bewusstlosigkeit entschwunden. Wo er danach hin verschwunden war, wusste Ryou nicht. 

Stöhnend und wimmernd versuchte der Junge sich auf zu richten. Mit Schrecken musste er feststellen, dass der ganze Boden in Blut getränkt war. Seinem Eigenen. Er wusste nicht wo er überall blutete, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, wie ein einziges Chaos und außer Schmerz spürte er Nichts. Er begann zu husten und kleine dunkelrote Klumpen entwichen seiner Kehle, welche schon bei jedem Atemzug rauh schmerzte. Beim Anblick seines eigenen Blutes wurde ihm übel, er musste raus, raus aus diesem Raum, raus aus seiner Kleidung, weg. Weg von all dem Blut. Koste es was es wolle.

~~~  
Wohin willst du gehen?  
Mit Niemandem mehr, der dich vor dir selbst retten kann.  
Du kannst nicht entkommen.  
Du kannst nicht entkommen.

Glaubst du ich kann nicht durch deine Augen blicken?  
In Todesangst davor sich der Wirklichkeit zu stellen.  
Niemand scheint deine heimlichen Schreie zu hören.  
Du bist allein um dich dir gegenüber zu stellen.

Wohin willst du gehen?  
Du kannst nicht entkommen.  
Du wirst nicht entkommen.  
Du willst nicht entkommen.  
~~~

Ohne genügend Kraft sich wirklich aufzurichten, schliff Ryou sich über den harten Boden zur Treppe, unter Stöhnen und immer wieder erforderlichem Luftholen die Treppe hinauf. Er beachtete nicht die lange, dunkle Blutspur, die er hinterließ, spürte Nichts, außer dem Schmerz. Dem unendlichen Schmerz. Mit dem bisschen Kraft, was ihm noch geblieben war, erreichte er das Badezimmer und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an seine zerfetzte und blutverschmierte Kleidung zu verschwenden, hievte er sich in die Badewanne und drehte das Wasser auf der heißesten Stufe auf.

Langsam füllte sich die Wanne mit dem dampfenden Wasser, welches sich blitzschnell blutrot verfärbte. Doch das war Ryou in jenem Moment egal. Er spürte, wie der Schmerz langsam zurücktrat, wenn er auch nicht komplett verblasste. Und trotz des kochend heissen Wassers, zog der Junge vor Kälte zitternd seine Knie an seine Brust und schlang seine Arme sich selbst.

Tränen rannen seine geröteten Wangen hinab, vermischt mit Blut, welches irgendwo in seinem Gesicht klebte. Er wusste nicht wie er aussah, er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Alles was er spürte, war eine eisige Leere, eine bedrückende Stille und er wollte nur noch eins. 

/Bakura... wo bist du.../

Ryou ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen, rote Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam sein Gesicht hinab und tropften in das ohnehin schon rote Wasser. 

/Es tut.. so weh.../

Der geschändete Körper begann zu zittern, Hände verkrampften sich in silber blutigem Haar.

/Blut... überall... Blut, es ist überall!! Blut! Mein Blut... es.../ 

~~~  
Ich bin es so satt, Worte zu sprechen, die niemand versteht  
Ist es klar genug, dass du dein ganzes Leben nicht allein leben kannst?  
Ich kann dich in einem Flüstern hören  
Du hörst mich nicht mal schreien

Du kannst der Wahrheit nicht entkommen  
Ich weiss dass du Angst hast  
Doch du kannst nicht jeden aufgeben  
Du kannst nicht entkommen  
Du wirst nicht entkommen  
Du kannst nicht entkommen

Du willst nicht entkommen  
~~~

Warme Arme legten sich um den zitternden Körper und drückten ihn sanft und vorsichtig an sich. Das blutige Wasser wurde abgelassen, Neues nachgefüllt. Jemand flüsterte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr und strich ihm das Blut aus dem bleichen Gesicht. Jemand umarmte ihn und Jemand war für ihn da, als es um ihn herum dunkel wurde und die Schwärze sich erneut über Ryous Geist legte.

****

~~~  
Du bist zu wichtig für Irgendwen  
Du spielst die Rolle, die du sein willst  
Aber ich, ich weiss wer du wirklich bist  
Du bist der, der weint wenn er alleine ist

Aber wohin willst du gehen  
Mit Niemandem mehr, der dich vor dir selbst retten kann  
Du kannst nicht entkommen  
Du kannst nicht entkommen  
~~~

Blut. Die ganze Wohnung schien damit bedeckt, die Wände, der Boden, die ganze Badewanne. Bakura blickte den ohnmächtigen Jungen in seinen Armen schweigend an. Wenigstens würde er den Schmerz für eine ungewisse Zeit nicht mehr spüren. Nachdem er vorsichtig die kläglichen Überreste seiner Klediung entfernt hatte, versuchte er so gut wie möglich, das ganze Blut zu entfernen und die Quellen und Verletzungen auszumachen. Eine Weile betrachtete er den blassen Körper, auf dessen Oberfläche das dunkle But sich kontrastreich abhob. 

Nachdem er auch das Blut aus dem weissen Haar entfernt hatte, hob er den bewegungslosen Körper in seine Arme und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer wo er ihn auf das Bett legte und seine Wunden begann genauer zu untersuchen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wirklich auf, wie wunderschön Ryou war. Er war dünn, sehr dünn, aber trotzdem, dieser unscheinbare Körper, zerbrechlich wie die Fäden eines Spinnennetzes und anmutig zugleich, hatte es ihm auf der Stelle angetan. 

Doch er musste seine Fantasien vorerst ruhen lassen und sich den zum Teil erneut blutenden Wunden zu wenden. Er tastete vorsichtig jede einzelne Partie des Körpers ab, dankbar dafür, dass er sich mit solchen Dingen erfahrungsgemäß sehr gut auskannte. Dann bedeckte er ihn mit einer Decke und begann das Haus nach brauchbaren Medikamenten zu durchsuchen.

Kurz bevor er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wollte, dass Ryou so etwas nicht besaß, entdeckte er einen Schrank mit einem roten Kasten in welchem das Gesuchte vorhanden war. Eilig kehrte er in Ryous Zimmer zurück, nur um fest zu stellen, dass der Junge zwar noch bewusstlos war, aber unaufhaltsam vor Kälte zitterte. Kein Wunder, das Fenster war geöffnet und es war beinahe Dezember. Bakura zog die Vorhänge zu, und beeilte sich damit Ryous Wunden zu versorgen, die Blutungen zu stillen und ihm etwas Neues an zu ziehen. 

Und während er das Alles tat, schrie in seinem Kopf nur eine einzige Frage nach einer Antwort.

Wer war für dieses Blutbad verantwortlich. Und vor allem. Warum.

Er wickelte den zitternden Körper in einer weitere Decke und verließ das Haus mit seinem Engel in den Armen. Er eilte durch die Dunkelheit zu seiner Wohnung, welche Ryou definitiv mehr Wärme bieten konnte. Die Gestalt, die kurz nachdem er verschwunden war, das verlassene Haus betrat, bemerkte er nicht. 

****

Dunkelheit. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel und ruhig. Langsam schlichen sich ein paar goldene Punkte in sein Blickfeld. Sie wurden größer.. und größer... Und ihm wurde warm. Wohlig warm. Wo war er? Sah es so im Himmel aus...? 

‚Bin.. ich tod...?'

Ryou hob den Arm, zuckte schmerzlich zusammen, als er irgendeine seiner Wunden überstrapazierte. Langsam erwachten seine Sinne wieder und die Erinnerung an die vorigen Erlebnisse schlichen sich wieder in sein traumatisiertes Gedächtnis. Doch konnte er sich noch immer nicht erklären wo er war.. Vielleicht sollte er die Augen öffnen. Den dumpfen Schmerz ignorierend rieb der Junge sich die Augen und blinzelte neugierig.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er klar sehen konnte. Er blickte auf schwarze Wände und goldene Lichtscheine. Kerzen. Kerzen...? Bakura! 

Erst in jenem Moment bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Er spürte, dass die Wärme, die ihn umhüllte nicht nur von den Kerzen kam, sondern auch von der Gestalt, die, Arme um Ryous Körper geschlungen und Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhend tief und fest schlief. Ryou konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu lächeln. Doch er sorgte sich. 

‚Wie.. bin ich hierher gekommen....?'

Ryou hob langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf und konnte unter einem Haufen von weissen Haaren Bakuras Gesicht ausmachen. Er blickte unglaublich gestresst und besorgt. Selbst im Schlaf. Ryou ließ seinen Kopf wieder sinken und schloss die Augen, er hatte nicht die Absicht Bakura zu wecken. Er sah so.. friedlich aus im Schlaf... so harmlos und unschuldig. Ryou lächelte und begann langsam in seine konfuse Gedankenwelt zu versinken.

Wie war er her gekommen. Hatte Bakura sich etwa die ganze Zeit um ihn gekümmert? War er die ganze Nacht bei ihm geblieben...?

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, wenn er an seinen Beinahe-Doppelgänger dachte. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Ryou kannte es kaum, aber er mochte es. Es war warm und fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut. Langsam entschwand sein Bewusstsein wieder den Tiefen des Schlafes. 

~~~  
Ich will heilen  
Ich will fühlen  
Ich will den Schmerz vergessen den ich schon so lange fühle  
Lösche all den Schmerz, bis er fort ist  
Ich will heilen  
Ich will fühlen  
Als wäre ich etwas Wirklichem nahe  
Ich möchte etwas finden, was ich schon immer wollte  
Irgendwo wo ich hingehöre  
~~~

Unbewusst klammerte sich der geschundene Körper fester an den seines Retters. In seinen Träumen sah er Bilder. Bilder, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. Die Unheimlich waren, aber doch irgendwie vertraut. Leider konnte er Nichts Wirkliches festmachen... nur ein Verlangen tief in ihm, was nur verstärkt wurde, durch die Intensität der Bilder, die sich beinahe alle nur um eine Person drehten. 

Bakura.

~~~  
Als es begann  
Hatte ich Nichts zu sagen  
Und ich war verloren in dem Nichts in mir  
Ich war verwirrt  
Und ich ließ Alles raus nur um festzustellen  
Dass ich nicht die einzige Person mit diesen Gedanken bin  
In mir drin  
Wenn die Leere all der Worte deutlich wird  
Ist es das einzige was ich noch fühlen kann  
Nichts zu verlieren  
Nur fest gefahren, leer und allein  
Und der Fehler ist Mein  
Und der Fehler ist Mein  
~~~

_"Du bist nicht Schuld an der Misere deiner Familie... du hast Nichts getan. Es war niemals dein Fehler. Es war sein Fehler, sein Fehler allein. Und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich dich gerächt habe. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können und du solltest es auch nicht versuchen. Es ist zu deinem Besten, ich tue das Alles nur für dich, für dich allein. Und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du deiner Bestimmung zugeführt wirst. Das werde ich... sei bereit. Bereit für alle Zeit."_

~~~  
Ich will heilen  
Ich will fühlen  
~~~

Unbewusst legte Ryou seine Arme um Bakura, tief versunken in einen rätselhaften Traum.

//Boku no tenshi.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So ich danke allen Reviewern für ihre Reviews, hätte nie gedacht, dass ich für diese Story überhaupt welche bekomme... *chuckle* naja.. ^^" Die Fangemeinde dieses Genres ist in Amerika größer, ich habe auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt die Story auf Englisch zu schreiben, weil... ich hab schon beim Schrieben gemerkt, dass mir jedes zweite Wort auf Englisch, anstatt deutsch einfiel. Das is schon Ziemlich nervig, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden. Deutsch zu schreiben, einfach aus dem grund, weil ich weniger fehler mache und mich so besser auf den Stil an sich konzentrieren kann... evtl. übersetze ichs irgendwann mal in Englische... 

**Liebchen:** *g* Wa? Ich liebe Ryou und Bakura auchm die sind ja so kawaii, aber Bakura wird sich denke noch ändern, wo bleibt sonst die typische Yami - Hikari Stimmung, natürlich Alles etwas anders is ja.. AU (habs vollkommen in den Warnings vergessen O.o') 

**Merle-chan:**Also .. süß ist Ryou allemal *hugs Ryou* aber es hat mir so im Herzen wehgetan, das zu schreiben, wie ihn die anderen behandeln... *sniff* 

**Chibi Ryou:** Naja, ich schreibe fast nur ernste Stories, ok ich schreibe NUR ernste Stories, weiss gar nicht warum, aber es macht mir mehr Spass. Freut mich dass es dir gefällt *g* Hoffe du liest weiter.. ^^ 

**Fenrirfeather:** Yay!! *g* Ich kritisiere mich zwar selbst andauernd, weil ich Deutsch schreiben gar net mehr gewohnt bin, aber schön dass es dir gefällt. Und klar, ich arbeite fleißig am weiteren Verlauf der Story, hoffe, ich komme öfter zum Updaten.. ^^ 


	4. Part IV Somebody's Baby

**Searching for Redemption  
Part IV**  
  
Somebody's Baby

****

Bakura erwachte irgendwann gegen Morgen aus seinem ungewollten Schlaf. Verwirrt betrachtete er den Körper welchen er fest in seiner Umarmung hielt und welcher noch fest schlief. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er wollte nicht einschlafen, er wollte auf Ryou achten. Als er den friedlich schlafenden Engel betrachtete verflog seine Wut innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde. Wie konnte man nur schlechte gelaunt sein, mit einem solch wunderschönen geschöpf in seinen Armen. 

Doch man konnte es.

‚Wer hat dir das angetan... Er wird dafür bezahlen... Das schwöre ich.'

Langsam und darauf bedacht Ryou nicht unnötig zu wecken, löste er seine Umarmung und bedeckte den Körper mit einer Wolldecke bevor er sich in die Küche begab um das Frühstück zu machen. Sein kleiner Ryou sollte es gut haben und so dünn wie er war, hatte er mit Sicherheit seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr viel gegessen. 

****

Zum dritten Mal in den letzten 24 Stunden erwachte Ryou mit dem Blick auf eine schwarze Wand voll von unbekannten Symbolen. Zum dritten Mal wurde er von dem Schein brennender Kerzen begrüßt. Der Junge versuchte sich auf zu setzen, doch als ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brustgegend ihn durchfuhr ließ er sich schnell wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen. Der Grund unter ihm bewegte sich leicht... 

Ryou ließ seinen Blick zum ersten Mal bei klarem Verstand durch den Raum wandern. Er befand sich in Bakuras Bett. Und auf dem Boden, lag ein Haufen welcher seiner Kleidung ähnelte...

Seufzend fuhr er mit der Hand sein Gesicht entlang und erfühlte einen Verband um seine Stirn. Neugierig schlug er die Decke von seinem Körper nur um festzustellen, dass er Nichts außer Boxershorts trug und dass ein dicker Verband um seine Brust und zum Teil um seinen Bauch angelegt worden war. Die Kälte langsam seinen Körper erklimmend spürend, kuschelte er sich zurück in die weiche Decke und fragte sich schweigend, wo Bakura hingegangen war.

~~~  
Er war das Baby von Jemandem  
Jemand hielt ihn fest, schaukelte ihn sanft  
Er war das Licht in den Augen von Jemandem  
Er war von Bedeutung  
Er war von Bedeutung  
~~~

Bakura schob langsam die Tür auf und lugte in den Raum. Er konnte nicht erkennen ob Ryou schon wach war, näherte sich dem Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Sein Engel hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand über Ryous Wangen und dann drückte er ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Nase, und blickte in zwei große, dunkelbraune Augen, die ihn fragend anstarrten.

Bakura blinzelte überrascht und setzte sich wieder aufrecht, eine leichte Röte in seinem hellen Gesicht. Ryou lächelte nur schwach und beobachtete Bakura neugierig. 

"Guten Morgen..." flüsterte er leise und riss somit Bakura wieder aus seiner Starre.

"Ohayo, boku no tenshi. Das Essen ist fertig." Ryou blinzelte überrascht. Essen.. er hatte schon lange nicht mehr über so etwas nachgedacht. Doch jetzt wo Bakura es sagte, spürte er wie sein Magen den Gedanken an ein Frühstück gar nicht so abwegig fand. 

Erneut versuchte Ryou sich aufzurichten, verzog allerdings schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und fiel zurück in die Kissen. Bakura blickte ihn besorgt an und er hob sich.

"Bleib liegen." Kommandierte er und verschwand in Richtung Küche, um einige Sekunden später mit einem Tablett wieder herein zu kommen. Er stellte es auf den Nachttisch, half Ryou vorsichtig dabei sich auf zu setzen und an einem großen Kissen hinter sich an zu lehnen. Dann stellte er ihm das Tablett auf den Schoss und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. 

"Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen..." Ryou lächelte dankbar und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu, selbst überrascht darüber wie hungrig er war. 

~~~  
Jemand sorgte sich ob er lebte oder starb  
Jemand hielt ihn in seinen Armen - wenn er weinte  
Und wenn er Schmerzen hatte, hielt Jemand die Welt von ihm fern  
Jemand liebte ihn  
Jemand liebte ihn  
~~~

Nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war, nachdem unzählige und unendlich scheinende minuten in Stillschweigen vergangen waren, kletterte Bakura neben Ryou und legte vorsichtig den Arm um ihn. Dann blickte er ihn ernst an. 

"Und... jetzt sagst du mir, wer die das angetan hat..." Ryous Gesichtsausdruck wurde zuerst überrascht, dann schockiert. Er wich Bakuras Blick aus und starrte vor sich auf die Bettdecke. Seine Hände spielten nervös mit einem Zipel der schwarzen Decke.

"Komm schon, Ryou, ich muss wissen, was passiert ist." Der Angesprochene schluckte und nickte langsam, bevor er mit zittriger Stimme begann zu sprechen.

"Mei- ..Mein Vater." Flüsterte er beinahe nur. Bakura blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Dein Vater...? Warum bei Ra sollte er so etwas tun...?" Ryou begann zu zittern und Tränen stiegen in seine leuchtend braunen Augen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Decke.

"Ich... ich... weiss es nicht." Ryou schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er weiter sprach. "Er macht es, seit ich denken kann. Ich weiss nicht ob er es auch schon getan hat, als ich geboren wurde, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich habe nie gewusst warum er es macht. Er brauchte etwas woran er seine Wut auslassen konnte, bevor ich geboren wurde, war es sicher meine Mutter. Kurz nach meiner Geburt hat sie sich ja selbst befreit. Ich hätte das auch getan, in der Nacht wo ich dich zum ersten Mal...-" 

Ryou konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, er begann zu weinen und seine Stimme versagte. Bakura drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich und streichelte seinen Kopf und seine von Verletzungen nicht betroffenen Stellen. Und Ryou weinte. 

"Mei-..Meine Mutter... sie.. hat.. mich .. geliebt, aber.. jetzt hassen mich alle... Alle... hassen mich und ich weiss nicht mal wieso!...."

Er drückte sich fester an Bakura.

~~~  
Das war damals, vor so langer Zeit  
Lange bevor sie kamen und seine Seele stahlen  
Lange bevor er unsichtbar wurde  
Das war damals, er war kein menschlicher Abfall damals  
~~~

"Shh.. ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir niemand mehr weh tut, boku no tenshi." Bakura drückte den Jungen fest an sich und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Doch seine Augen, waren voller Rache. Ein roter Schimmer legte sich über die sonst so stillen Abgründe seiner Seele und ein emotionsloser Blick reflektierte sich vom Spiegel an der gegenüber liegenden Wand. 

‚Niemand wird meinem Engel mehr weh tun. Niemand.'

Ryou, gekuschelt in die warme Umarmung Bakuras, spürte von alledem Nichts.

****

~~~  
Das ist mein Dezember  
Das ist meine Zeit im Jahr  
Das ist mein Dezember  
Das ist alles so klar  
Das ist mein Dezember  
Das ist mein schneebedecktes Heim  
Das ist mein Dezember  
Das bin ich allein  
~~~

Seit dem Vorfall mit Ryous Vater waren mittlerweile einige Wochen vergangen und es war bereits Ende Dezember. Ryou war seitdem nicht einmal wieder nach Hause zurück gekehrt, Bakura hatte es ihm verboten. Abends war er meistens unterwegs, manchmal bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Immer öfter klangen die Todesglocken der Kirche, ein dumpfes Schallen in Ryous neuem Zuhause, doch auch das kümmerte ihn so gut wie überhaupt. Nicht die Kälte forderte auch nur ihren Tribut. Ryou hatte es sich mittlerweile angewöhnt Bakuras Outfits zu tragen. Enge schwarz Hosen, meist aber dicke schwarze Wollpullover. Bakura wollte um keinen Preis, dass ihm kalt wurde. 

Seine Wunden waren mittlerweile verheilt und nur vereinzelte Narben blieben zurück. In Bakuras Wohnung war es so gut wie immer dunkel und nur die Kerzen spendeten Licht, weil Bakura die Vorhänge den ganzen Tag zu gezogen ließ. Ryou lernte, dass Bakura keine Helligkeit mochte. Er liebte die Dunkelheit, so wie er Alles liebte, was dunkel war. 

Wie es seinem Vater oder dem Rest seiner Nachbarn erging, wusste Ryou nicht. Er verließ nur selten das Haus und wenn dann oftmals Nachts mit Bakura zusammen, wenn Niemand mehr auf den Straßen zu sehen war. Er gewöhnte sich auch an Bakuras Gewohnheiten. Dass er manchmal sehr launisch war und wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, sich oft stundenlang nicht ansprechbar zeigte. Er erzählte ihm zwar jeden Abend, wie sehr er ihn liebte, aber konnte er ihm das immer noch glauben...? 

Im Grunde war es gleich. Ob er nun in diesem Gefängnis sass oder in seinem früheren. Nur dass es ihm hier weitaus besser ging. Jedenfalls physisch. Etwas was er allerdings Interessantes entdeckt hatte, war, dass er, wenn es auch von Bakuras Seite offen war, in Gedanken zu ihm sprechen konnte und umgekehrt. Eine Art Gedankenlink, von dem Bakura selbst nicht wusste woher er kam und warum er existierte. Er hatte nur erklären können, dass er einfach da war, als sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten.

~~~  
Und Ich  
Wünschte nur, dass  
Ich mich nicht fühlen würde  
Als ob da Etwas wäre  
Was ich vermisse  
~~~

Seit dem Vorfall lebte er nun schon mit Bakura unter einem Dach. Und wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte. Wusste er Nichts über ihn. Er schlief jede Nacht mit ihm in ein und demselben Bett und alles was er über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wusste er aufgrund seiner wachen Beobachtungskünste. Doch sagte es Alles in allem nicht wirklich viel über ihn aus. Im Endeffekt wusste er, wie er seinen Kaffee trank. Schwarz. Aber was hatte er davon? Sein Vater trank ihn auch schwarz. Das wiederum brachte ihn zum Nachdenken... 

Ryou erhob sich von seiner sitzenden Position im Sessel und schlenderte nachdenklich zur kleinen Bank direkt vor einem der von schwarzen Vorhängen verdeckten Fenster. Es war noch früh am Abend und er hatte heute noch gar nicht aus dem raus geschaut. Er kletterte auf die Bank und zog langsam den Vorhang auf. Erst einen Spalt und dann.... geblendet von dem plötzlich sehr hellen Licht musste er erst ein paar mal blinzeln, bis er den Grund für Helligkeit fand. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien. 

Überrascht zog er den dunklen Vorhang ganz zur Seite, setzte sich an das Fenster und zog die Knie an die Brust, während er nachdenklich hinaus in das Weiss starrte. 

Irgendwie war es beruhigend. Ryou hatte schon immer den Schnee gemocht. Und die Art wie die Straßenlaternen ihr Licht auf den schnee und eisbedeckten Boden warfen. Die Art wie kein Geräusch mehr zu hören war. Wie jedes Fahrzeug, jeder Schritt und jede Kutsche zu einem dumpfen Dämmen gegen den nun weich gefederten Boden darstellten. Er liebte diese Stille. Und die Reinheit des Schnees. Sein Element. Würde er sich nackt in den Schnee legen, würde man ihn nicht einmal mehr wahr nehmen. Doch daran wolle er jetzt nicht weiter denken. Er starrte gedankenverloren in die Welt vor ihm und die Dunkelheit, die sich immer mehr über den Himmel legte.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen und wieder verschlossen wurde. Er bemerkte nicht die Gestalt, wie ins Wohnzimmer trat, seinen Mantel an den Haken hängte und ihn aufmerksam musterte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die zusammengekauerte Gestalt am Fenster sitzend und sehnsüchtig ins Freie starrend. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm und legte seine Arme von hinten um ihn. Erst in diesem Moment schien Ryou ihn bemerkt zu haben, er zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen. Dann jedoch schmiegte er sich verträumt in die Umarmung Bakuras. 

Dieser vergrub sein Kinn in den langen Haaren Ryous und seufzte leise.

"Weißt du was...morgen ist Heiligabend. Und ich habe dir Etwas mitgebracht." Er löste die Umarmung und ging noch einmal zu seinem Mantal um Etwas aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Ryou drehte sich zu Bakura um und beobachtete ihn fragend und neugierig. Mit einem kleinen roten Paket in der Hand trat der Größere wieder zu seinem Mitbewohner und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. 

"Das.. habe ich heute durch Zufall entdeckt und ich habe gespürt, dass du es bekommen sollst." Er reichte dem Verwunderten Ebenbild seiner selbst das Päckchen und beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll. Ryou betrachtete die Schachtel einige Augenblicke lang und begann sie dann langsam zu öffnen.

Ungläubig starrte er das Geschenk Bakuras an und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Aber.. das ist ja.. aus purem Gold, woher..."

Fasziniert betrachtete er den goldenen Ring an einer Kette, der der vereinfachten Form eines Traumfängers sehr ähnelte. In der Mitte des goldenen Ringes war eine Pyramide mit einem Auge in ihrer Mitte. Sprachlos wog er den Gegenstand in seinen Händen hin und her und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann nahm Bakura ihm den Rang ab und hängte ihm das Lederband, an welchem er befestigt war um den Hals. 

"Perfekt." Säuselte er, während er das Gesamtbild zufrieden betrachtete. Ryou fand langsam seine Sprache wieder.

"Danke.. Bakura, er.. ist wunderschön." Der Andere grinste nur und drückte Ryou einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn von seinem Sitzplatz runter. 

"Los, zieh deine Schuhe und deine Jacke an, ich will dir nochwas zeigen!"

Verwundert ließ Ryou sich von seinem Platz zerren und schlüpfte blitzschnell in seine schwarzen Stiefel und warf sich die schwarze Jacke über, die er von Bakura bekommen hatte. ‚Warum.. kümmert er sich heute so viel um mich...?' Doch bevor er weiter denken konnte, wurde er bereits aus der Tür gezerrt. 

Das erste, was ihm in die Augen stach, als er auf die Straße hinaus trat, war der nun gewaltige Überblick über die verschneiten Straßen und gefrorenen Fenster, die zu geschneiten Hausdächer und den tiefdunklen, sich weit über den Horizont erstreckenden Himmel. Schon das allein war völlig überwältigend. Er hatte den Schnee bis jetzt immer nur vom Fenster aus sehen dürfen, sein Vater hatte ihn niemals hinaus gelassen. Ryou spürte wie ein paar dicke Flocken auf seine Nase fielen und schüttelte sie ab. Dann spürte er zwei starke Arme um seine Taillie und einen Kopf, der auf seine Schulter gelehnt wurde.

//Kommst du jetzt mit mir mit? Ich zeige dir was.//

Ryou nickte nur und ließ sich von Bakura aus den Hintergassen der Stadt in Richtung des Marktplatzes führen. Die Menschen waren längst nicht mehr unterwegs. Sie mieden die Kälte und den Schnee. Ryou verstand nicht warum. Aber es kam ihm sehr gelegen. Der Marktplatz war komplett leer, keine Menschenseele war unterwegs und der ganze Platz war von einer dicken weissen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Doch als, er weiter gehen wollte, stoppte Bakura ihn und hielt ihm die Hand vors Gesicht. 

//Stop.//

/Bakura...? Was machst du...?/

//Folge mir einfach. Vertrau mir.//

Ryou ließ sich blind von Bakura führen. Er wusste nicht wohin er ihn begleitete, noch was er vorhatte. Doch Etwas in ihm sagte ich, dass es etwas sehr Schönes sein musste, wenn Bakura sich solche Mühe gab. Nach einigen Metern, Ryou wusste nicht wirklich in welche Richtung, stoppte er. Langsa, ganz langsam zog er die Hand von Ryous Augen und gewährte ihm wieder komplette Sicht. Sicht auf einen riesen großen Weihnachtsbaum, inmitten des Marktplatzes, welchen Ryou eigentlich sonst nie besuchte, geschmückt mit tausenden von Lichtern und goldenen Sternen.

Ryou war sprachlos. So etwas schönes hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er wusste zwar um den Brauch des Weihnachtsbaumes an Heiligabend, aber seinem Vater war das meistens so ziemlich gleich gewesen. Ein richtiges Weihnachten hatte Ryou eigentlich noch niemals erlebt. 

/Das... ist... unglaublich.../

Ryou drehte sich zu Bakura und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn. Einige Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, vor Freude, als er sich fest an seinen Geliebten kuschelte. 

/Danke... ich werde diesen Abend nie vergessen.. ich liebe dich!/

Bakura lächelte und schlang seine Arme um Ryou. Dann grinste er finster.

‚Da ist noch Etwas, was du bald niemals mehr vergessen wirst, mein kleiner Engel.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Danke an meine treuen Reviewer! Ich bin jetzt grad zu müde jeden einzelnen auf zu zählen gähn wollte das Kapitel wenigstens noch heute nacht fertig kriegen. Wer Interesse an dem Bild was ich heut gewerkelt hab zu diesem Kapitel hat... der gehe auf **

www.vreality.de/sfr/ryou.jpg

^^ Auf eine Frage die mir gestellt wurde und zwar wie Bakura Ryou hören konnte, sage ich jetz mal, dass es etwas mit dieser Gedankenübertragung zu tunu hatte.

Das //...// und /.../ ist etwas was nur Bakura bzw, Ryou hören können, aka Mindlink. Ist ein bisschen schwer zu erklären, aber darauf komme ich später noch zurück, wenn sie .. nein ich spoile jetzt nicht .. *g* 

Sagen wir, die haben einfach eine sehr enge seelische Verbindung zueinander. Yami und Hikari, was sie aber beide zum diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte noch nicht wissen bzw. verstehen... aber wir sind ja noch am Anfang. 

Sayonara!

Man sieht sich im nächsten Kapitel. 


	5. Part V Engel

Searching for Redemption

Part V

Engel

 ****

Heiligabend. 

‚Wie lange bin ich jetzt schon hier...? Ich weiss gar Nichts mehr... Gestern hat Bakura mir ein wunderschönes Geschenk gemacht, aber... noch immer weiß ich Nichts über ihn... rein gar Nichts. Was will er eigentlich...? Er kann mich nicht ewig einfach nur hier einsperren... auch wenn er es nur gut meint...'

Nachdenklich blicke Ryou aus dem Fenster. Wie so oft, wenn er allein war, starrte er hinaus in die Welt. Es hatte die ganze Nacht geschneit. Das Fenster war an den Rändern gefroren und die Straßen menschenleer, viele Häusereingänge zugeschneit und keine Verkehrsmittel unterwegs. Aber auch Bakura war nicht daheim. Er hatte schon in aller Frühe das Haus verlassen und war seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Es dämmerte bereits.

‚Ich hatte gehofft meinen ersten heiligen Abend ohne meinen Vater mit Bakura zusammen verbringen zu können... aber.. ich bin mir einfach nicht mehr sicher, was ich von ihm halten soll.'

Er bewegte sich in eine komfortablere Sitzposition und zog die Decke, die er sich übergeworfen hatte enger an seinen Körper. In der Bewegung hörte er das leise und noch ungewohnte Klimpern der Kette, welche Bakura ihm zuvor geschenkt hatte. Der Junge schloss die Augen und umspielte den goldenen Ring vorsichtig mit den Händen. Etwas war seltsam an dem Anhänger. Er war wunderschön, aber er strahlte etwas aus, was ihm so unbekannt war. Etwas vollkommen fremdes.. wie aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit, aus einem weit entfernten und unerreichbar fernen Ort, welchen er immer unbedingter besuchen wollte. 

Doch er hatte auch etwas Unheimliches an sich... etwas von dem er nicht deuten konnte, nicht deuten wollte, was es verheißen mochte. Seufzend ließ er letztendlich von dem Ring ab und er hob sich von seinem Platz auf der Bank neben dem Fenster. Er schloss den Vorhang nicht, es war bereits dunkel genug und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich am Horizont in dieser nun viel klareren Nacht. In den letzten Stunden hatte er Nichts Anderes getan, als über den Ring und über Bakura nach zu denken. Sie hatten soviel gemeinsam. Ihre Ausstrahlung.. der Fakt, dass sie so unwiderstehlich waren und doch so gefährlich, obwohl sie es dennoch nie gezeigt hatten. 

Noch nicht.

Leise und ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen begann Ryou ein altes Weihnachtslied zu summen. Was ihm nicht bewusst war, war dass es eines war, welches ihn seine Mutter einmal gelehrt hatte. Er konnte sich natürlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, er war noch viel zu jung gewesen. Aber sein Unterbewusstsein erinnerte sich sehrwohl und jedes Jahr Weihnachten summte er diese Melodie, diese wunderschöne Musik, ohne zu wissen woher sie immer wieder kam und in seinen Gedanken immer nur um diese Zeit Alles andere überschatteten.

Der Junge schüttete sich eine Tasse Tee ein, die vierte an jenem Nachmittag und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, sein Blick schweifte zu dem eigens von Bakura hergeschafften und von Ryou liebevoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte Bakura ihm in den letzten Wochen soviel gegeben und geschenkt ... und er hatte eigentlich Nichts, was er ihm zurückgeben konnte. Kein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Selbst wenn er das Haus hätte verlassen dürfen, so hätte er doch nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, was man Jemandem wie Bakura schenken könnte. Er hatte ihm eigentlich nie erzählt, was er bevorzugte. Er kannte nicht einmal seine Hobbys und er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich der war, der er zu sein schien.

Dasselbe mulmige Gefühl, wie an jenem Tag, als er das erste Mal Bakuras Wohnung betrat und als er das aller erste Mal sein Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es mit seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung auf sich hatte... und wäre es nicht Bakura, würde er sicher schon längst das Weite gesucht haben... was war es nur, was ihn so sehr an ihn band...?

Seufzend stellte er die halbleere Tasse auf den Glastisch und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Er würde einfach abwarten, was ihm die Zukunft bringen würde... Und wenn es auch der Weltuntergang war... nichtmal dieser vermochte ihn von Bakura zu trennen. Müde schloss er die Augen und horchte der Stille, bis er schließlich in einen tiefen und einsamen Schlaf gefallen war.

****

~~~

Plötzlich merke ich, ich schlafe nicht

Hallo, ich bin noch hier

All das ist von Gestern geblieben

~~~

****

Eine liebliche Melodie drang an Ryous Ohr. Ein Klang von Glocken.. von Harfen und Geigentönen.. ruhig und saft umschlang er seine Umgebung und schmiegte sich an seine Wahrnehmung.

‚Träume ich...? Wie spät ist es?'

Gähnend reckte sich der Junge und spürte, dass er nicht mehr auf der Couch lag wo er eingeschlafen war. Verwundert öffnete er seine Augen und stellte fest, dass er in Bakuras Bett lag. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen...? Ryou richtete sich langsam auf, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und stapfte noch leicht im Halbschlaf, doch neugierig, auf die Schlafzimmertür zu, welche nur leicht angelehnt war.  Verwirrt musste er feststellen, dass die Musik welche ihn aus seinem Schlaf geholt hatte aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und er sie sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. 

Seit wann hörte Bakura so eine Art von Musik...? Ryou wusste nicht einmal, dass er so etwas besass. Wieder ein Geheimnis des Anderen um das er nicht wusste.

Ryou schob leise die Tür auf und trat durch den Spalt in den Flur. Er lugte in die Küche, als er an ihr vobeitrat, fand jedoch keine Spur von Bakura. Dann trat er ins Wohnzimmer. Doch auch dort konnte er seinen Mitbewohner nicht erblicken. Als er gerade wieder umdrehen wollte, hielt er inne und betrachtete den Raum. Etwas seltsames lag in der Luft... etwas, was Ryou ein komisches Gefühl gab aber auch etwas geheimnisvoll Himmlisches. Es war zwar üblich, dass in jenem Raum die Kerzen brannten, jedoch wirkte Alles plötzlich noch schöner und leuchtender. Ryou sah, dass die Vorhänge geöffnet waren und konnte ausmachen, dass es bereits Abend sein musste. 

„Ba... Bakura? Bakura! Bakura bist-"

Erschrocken wirbelte Ryou herum, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. 

„Bakura!"

Grinsend blickte der Angesprochene ihm ins Gesicht und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. 

„Hast du mich vermisst mein kleiner Eng..."

Noch bevor Bakura seinen Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, hatte Ryou sich an ihn geklammert und seine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen, wobei er seinen Kopf und seiner Brust vergraben hatte. Etwas zögernd von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch des normalerweise schweigsamen und schüchternen Jungen legte Bakura seine Arme um ihn. 

~~~

Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden

Wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden

Den Blick gen Himmer fragst du dann

Warum man sie nicht sehen kann

~~~

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Bakuras Gesicht aus, als er seinen Schützlich vorsichtig in die Arme hob und ihn zur Couch trug um ihn dort ab zu setzen. 

‚Alles zu seiner Zeit... alles zu seiner Zeit...'

Mit einem finsteren Lächeln, gleich dem eines Dämons deutete Bakura auf ein großes, in rotes Papier gewickeltes Paket. Ryou sah auf und blickte Vakura fragend an. War das etwa für ihn...? Und warum.. lächelte er so unheimlich? Dieser Blick.. er jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, mein kleiner Engel."

Bakura lächelte Ryou geheimnisvoll an und deutete auf ein in rotes Papier eingewickeltes Paket, welches gut versteckt unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag.

F-für mich...? Aber... das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen...."

Ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer bbildete sich auf dem Gesicht des blassen Jungen. Bakura jedoch grinste nur hämisch. Wieder dieser Blick, der Ryou eine Gänsehaut verpasste. 

‚Was hat er nur vor...? Er macht mit Angst...'

„Na los.. mach es auf!" drängte Bakura ungeduldig. Wenn Ryou gewusst hätte das mit dem Öffnen dieses Paketes der Alptraum erst beginnen würde, hätte er auf der Stelle das Weite gesucht.

Doch hätte er das getan, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr gewusst wohin er hätte gehen sollen. Also hatte er doch wohl keine andere Wahl gehabt, oder...?

~~~

Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen

Kann man uns am Himmerl sehn

Wir haben Angst und sind allein

Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein

~~~

Zögernd näherte der Junge sich dem Paket und kniete sich daneben nieder. Er warf bakura noch einen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu und musste wieder dessen finsteren und unheimlichen, fast schon wahnsinnigen Blick entdecken. Was ging wohl gerade in seinem Kopf vor...?

Langsam, ganz langsam riss er das rote Papier auf und erblickte eine Kiste, welche mit Klebeband verschlossen war. Verdutzt darüber wie ungewöhnlich kleinlich Bakura das Paket verpackt hatte, entfernte er das Klebeband und atmete einmal tief durch. Er hatte überhaupt  kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

Warum hatte er auf einmal so eine Angst vor dem was sich in diesem Paket befand?

Er wusste nicht warum... aber seit er aufgewacht wae hatte er ein befremdend komisches Gefühl. Als er den Deckel des Kartons öffnete roch er schon einen seltsamen, üblen Gestank. Der Geruch von zerfallendem Fleisch, von Verwesung und Tod. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er schluckte.

~~~

Wir haben Angst und sind allein

Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein

~~~

Im Inneren des Pakets befand sich ein blutüberströmter Kopf.

Ein menschlicher Kopf.

Der Kopf seines Vaters.

~~~

Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein

~~~

Kreidebleich im gesicht ließ Ryou den Kopf fallen und krabbelte geschockt so weit weg von dem Karton weg, wie er nur konnte. Sein Atem ging stockend, sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Was hatte Bakura sich nur dabei gedacht so etwas.. zu tun?

„Was ist los? Gefällt dir mein Geschenk nicht...?"

Bakura blickte etwas enttäuscht drein, aber er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst damit. Es war klar gewesen, dass sein kleiner und sensibler Engel so reagieren würde. Dennoch,.. er mochte es zu schauspielern und Ryou mit seinen Launen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Niemand wusste he was er wirklich dachte. Bakura war ein wandelndes Geheimnis, ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und wie es schien, ein sehr Finsteres.

„Du... du hast ihn getötet...."

Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr wirklich, es war nur noch ein kaum hörbares Flüstern von Ryou zu vernehmen.

„Ja habe ich und er hat es verdient! Er hat es bitter verdient!! Dieser Mann hat dir weh getan, dich verletzt und dich dein Leben lang nur gequält!!! Er hat es verdammt nochmal verdient! Ryou, ich habe das Alles nur für dich getan, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Bakuras Blick wurde unheimlicher und unheimlicher, mit jedem Wort, das er sprach schienen seine Augen zu glühen, in einem tiefen blutigen Rot zu schimmern und um ihn herum schien die Atmosphäre zu erzittern, die Luft sich auf zu heizen und die Wände zu beben in seiner unbändigen Wut.

Ryou schluckte. Bakura hatte schon immer eine unheimliche Art gehabt seine Gefühle zu zeigen, aber musste er deswegen gleich Jemandem das Leben nehmen? Töten?! Und dann auch noch seinen eigenen Vater... er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er konnte Bakuras denkweise einfach nicht verstehen und er zweifelte daran es jemals können zu würden.

Er hatte Angst vor bakura. Und dich... konnte er sich kein Leben mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr. Jeder seiner Blutsverwandten war jetzt tot und er hätte Niemanden meehr zu dem er hätte gehen können. Also war er an Bakura gebunden, egal was er unternehmen würde, wollte er nicht ganz allein sein so musste er sich an Bakura halten. Er bezweifelte, dass er ohne ihn in dieser Welt überhaupt überleben konnte. Jedenfalls jetzt noch.

Der Junge wurde aus seinen gedanken gerissen, als er zwei starke Arme spürte, die sich plötzlich besitzergreifend um seinen Körper schlangen und ihn fest an sich drückten. Bakura näherte sein Gesicht seinem Ohr und begann zu flüstern.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zur wahren, heiligen Nacht."

Erschrocken riss Ryou die Augen weit auf, als bakura ihn auf seine Arme hob und ihn ins Schlafzimmer trug. Der Schock von zuvor sass immer noch tief in seinen Gliedern und was wollte Bakura jetzt von ihm? Was meinte er mit ‚wahrer heiliger Nacht'?

Vollkommen geschockt und bewegungsunfähig war er als bakura ihn auf das Bett legte und ihn verführerisch angrinste. Langsam wurde ihm auch bewusst, was dieser angedeutet hatte als er von heiliger Nacht sprach. Das Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen stimmte ihn allerdings nicht gearde ruhiger. Im Gegenteil. Erneut begann sein Herz zu rasen wir verrückt und seine Sinne verrückt zu spielen. Er liebte Bakura... dennoch war er noch lange nicht bereit für diesen Schritt!

„Ba.. bakura du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich..."

„Hab keine Angst mein Engel... Ich würde dir niemals unnötig weh tun."

„Aber das... wir dmir weh tun Bakura!!! Bitte hör auf!"

Bakura grinste nur erneut und legte sich neben Ryou wo er langsam begann ihm sanft über die Wangen zu streicheln.

„Shhhh.... ganz ruhig mein kleiner Engel."

~~~

Wir haben Angst und sind allein

Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein

~~~

Ryou zitterte. 

„Bakura.. bitte.. ich ... hab Angst."

Doch Bakura schien ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. 

Ryous gesamter Körper bebte, aber er hatte nicht den Must sich gegen bakura auf zu lehnen und selbst wenn, hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht die Kraft dazu ihn von dem ab zu halten was er wollte.

„Bakura.,.. bitte nicht."

Doch Ryou kam nicht weit in senem Betteln, als Bakuras kalte Hand langsam unter seinen Pullover wanderte und ihm sanft über die Bauchdecke strich. Unaufhaltsam und zielsicher bahnte sich seine Hand ihren Weg zu seinen Brustwarzen, streichelte ihm über die Brust und hatte, ehe er sich's versah seinen Pullover auch schon über seinen Kopf gezogen und weg befördert. Eine kühle Brise streichelte Ryous nackten Oberkörper. Schnell jedoch wurde sie von der Hitze seines eigenen Körpers verdrängt.

„Ba.. Bakura!"

„Sei einfach ruhig und genieße es mein kleiner Engel, ich werde deinen traumhaft schönen Körper schon nicht beschmutzen."

„Aber.. aber..."

Bakura ignorierte Ryou einfach und öffnete dessen Hose mit einer Hand. 

„Verdammt nochmal Bakura! Ich ... ich will das nicht bitte... bitte hör endlich auf!"

Bakura brachte Ryou mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, bevor dieser weitere Proteste äußern konnte.

‚Was ist nur los.. warum hört er nicht auf mich. Ich hab solche Angst...'

Ryou wollte weg, aber er war wie gelähmt. Er hatte Niemanden, der ihm helfen würde oder konnte und die Person, zu der er langsam Vertrauen gefasst hatte, war nun jene, vor der er am allermeisten Angst hatte. Doch war Alles, was er empfand bloße Angst...? Ryou konnte die ganzen Gefühle, die ihn so zum Zittern brachten nicht mehr zuordnen.

Der Junge schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. Doch das er wies sich als schwieriger, als er gehofft hätte....

**TBC...**

***smirk* Das war mal wieder nötig... nächstes Chap.. vielleicht ein Lemon? Wer weiss...^^"**


	6. Part VI Distortion

**Hi Leute! Sorry hab ewig nicht mehr geupdatet, aber ich wird mir jetzt auch mal die Zeit nehmen um die Reviews zu beantworten und ich kann euch mit Freuden mitteilen dass die Story NICHT auf Eis liegt und jetzt auch weiter geht ^^ Sorry für die Verzögerung...**

**Liebchen: **Ja einer der Ausschnitte war aus ‚Hello' ^^ (I love this song!)

**TrunksBabyGirl: **Ohja ich LIEBE Linkin Park! (merkt man das? *grin*) Jedenfalls passen die Texte auch oft gut zum Flair und sowieso und überhaupt ^^

**Antiana: **Ja es hat lang gedauert, aber es geht jetzt definitiv weiter (mit mir muss man immer ein wenig Geduld haben ^^")

**@Alle: Es freut mich dass ihr die Story mögt und ich hoffe ihr verfolgt sie weiter, auch wenn ihr lange warten musstet ^^**

_Anmerkung zu diesem Chapter: _

_Nicht erschrecken, denn 1. kommt es anders und 2. als man denkt *g* Der Lemon kommt noch aber es dauert, das was jetzt kommen wird könnte verwirrend sein, aber alles wird sich irgendwann aufklären (wenn ich will *hrhr*)_

_Viel Spass mit Chap 6!_

_(Note: Chap 7 folgt sehr bald!)_

**Searching for Redemption Part VI - Distortion**

Warm... so ein wundervolles warmes Gefühl...  
  
"Mama...?"  
  
Weit.. weit erstreckte sich ein Feld voller Blumen vor dem kleinen Jungen mit den silbernen Haaren. Bunte Blumen, und ihre Blüten wurden vom Wind getragen und verteilten sich überall.  
  
"Mama! Es ist so wunderschön hier!! Mama, das musst du sehen!"  
  
Ryou sah sich verzweifelt um, doch seine Mutter erblickte er nirgendwo. Lang, schon so lang war sie fort... wohin ist sie gegangen? Kleine, blasse Finger umklammerten den Strauss von roten Wiesenblumen, gerade erst gepflückt...  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Der Wind trug seine Stimme fort, weit fort jenseits der Blüten, doch zurück kam niemals eine Antwort.  
  
Traurig blickte der junge auf die roten Blumen in seinen Händen, mit Tränen in den Augen wurde ihm bewusst, was einem Jungen in seinem Alter eigentlich niemals widerfahren sollte.  
  
Er würde seine Mutter niemals wieder sehen.  
  
Ihr warmes Lächeln, ihre großen braunen leuchtenden Augen. Nie wieder würde sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme ein Schlaflied für ihn singen, wenn er abends Angst vor den Schatten hatte. Nie wieder würde sie ihn in ihre wohligen Arme schließen, niemals wieder würde überhaupt Irgendjemand ihn in die Arme schließen!!  
  
"Es ist deine Schuld! Wenn du nicht wärst, hätte sie nicht gehen müssen. Nichts als Ärger und Sorgen bringst du mir! Du bist kein Kind, du siehst nichtmal aus wie ein normales Kind! Geh mir aus den Augen!"  
  
Dunkelheit. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz. Wie ein Meer aus dunkler Tinte in welches er gefallen war... kalt und gefühllos umschlang ihn die dunkle Umarmung der Kühle und saugte alles Leben aus seinem kleinen Körper... alle Freude und alles Glück.  
  
Niemals würde ihn jemand lieben... er war ein Nichtsnutz, zu Nichts zu gebrauchen und nicht einmal ein richtiger Mensch.  
  
"Mama! Keiner will mich haben... was habe ich getan? Niemand hat mich lieb! Keiner mag mich... alle hassen mich! Ich habe Nichts getan, ehrlich nicht!"  
  
Heiße Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und vernebelten seinen Blick, Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. wurde dunkel, wurde leuchtend, wurde wieder finster. Formen traten in seine Sicht, veränderten sich und setzten sich aus tausend Pigmenten zu letztlich einem Bild zusammen... einem Gesicht... einem Blick...  
  
Bakura.  
  
Ryous Blick weitete sich. Hatte er geträumt? Was war geschehen...? So viele dunkle Erinnerungen waren in ihm erwacht... woher kamen sie? Ryou wusste nichts mehr. Warum lag er in Bakuras Armen...? Was war passiert?  
  
"Du bist plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden."  
  
Ryou blickte Bakura in die Augen, konnte sich jedoch an Nichts erinnern. Warum nur fühlte er sich so... müde? Sein Körper schmerzte und etwas Unsichtbares tief in seinem Inneren schien unglaublich heiss zu brennen und sich von unten in seinen Körper hinauf zu fressen.  
  
"Bakura... was ist passiert? ... ich kann... ich kann mich nicht erinnern..."  
  
Bakura blickte ihn fragend an. "Du kannst dich nicht erinnern? An gar nichts?"  
  
Ryou schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid... ich weiss Nichts... wo bin ich? Seit wann liege ich in deinem bett? Hast du mich hergetragen, als ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?"  
  
'Er kann sich an Nichts erinnern... was ist los mit ihm? Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Aber er schien doch überhaupt nicht..."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, es ist Nichts passiert, du bist plötzlich umgekippt und ich habe dich ins Bett getragen."  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über den Raum. Ryou konnte jeden Atemzug, den er und Bakura begingen genau hören. Doch etwas ganz Anderes beschäftigte den Jungen in dem Moment. Er blickte Bakura erneut hilflos an.  
  
"Es... tut weh..."  
  
Bakura zuckte unbewusst zusammen und blickte Ryou direkt an.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich.. mein Körper... es tut so weh... was... was ist mit mir los?"  
  
Bakura strich dem Jüngeren tröstend durchs Haar und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Nichts ist los mein Engel, schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich ausruhen dann wird es dir schnell wieder besser gehen."  
  
Nachdenklich verließ Bakura den Raum, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und trat ins Wohnzimmer ans Fenster, wo er die Vorhänge an die Seite zog.  
  
Schweigend starrte er hinaus und beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die zu Boden fielen. Die trüben Lichter der Straßenlaternen verliehen ihnen einen leuchtenden Glanz, als sie leise und sanft zu Boden sanken.  
  
'Was geht hier nur vor... warum ... wie kann er Alles vergessen haben was passiert ist... was ist nur...'  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Stirn und der junge Mann zuckte zusammen. 'Habe tatsächlich ich das verursacht? Aber ich kann mir das nicht erklären! Was habe ich eigentlich getan? Ich... ich weiss es selbst nicht mehr....'  
  
Verzweifelt sank Bakura zu Boden. Die Erinnerung verschwamm wie eine graue Wolke in seinem Gedächtnis und betrübte seine Sinne, wie ein neues, unbekanntes Gift. Er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor verspürt. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
  
Sein Herz schmerzte in seiner Brust und sein Magen verkrampfte sich ungewollt, ein Pochen durchzog seinen Körper.  
  
"WAS HABE ICH DENN GETAN??!"  
  
Alles war plötzlich so unwirklich und so finster. Und obgleich er die Dunkelheit immer geliebt hatte, fühlte Bakura sich nun von ihr betrogen und angegriffen. Die Dunkelheit, die sich über seinen Geist gelegt hatte ließ ihn nicht mehr los und schmerzte in seinem tiefsten Inneren...  
  
'Warum.. warum kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern..?!? Wer bin ich?? Was habe ich getan...?!?'  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Geschockt blickte der Angesprochene über seine Schulter zu Ryou hinauf, der plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Er hatte ihn weder hören noch spüren können... ungewöhnlich... doch...  
  
Bakura starrte Ryou einfach nur an, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, ja er wusste nicht einmal was er in diesem Moment denken sollte, sofern er überhaupt irgendetwas dachte... Alles in ihm war so leer...  
  
"Bakura, da sind rote Flecken, auf dem weissen Bettlaken, weißt du was passiert sein könnte?"  
  
Bakura blinzelte geschockt und wollte antworten, als er bemerkte, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Es war als wäre genau die grausame Antwort auf diese unschuldige Frage noch vor Sekunden in seinem Kopf gewesen und jetzt... war sie weg. Verschwunden... als hätte er niemals über irgendetwas nachgedacht.  
  
"Ryou." begann er, brach aber ab.  
  
"Warum sitzt du auf dem Boden, Bakura, ist dir nicht gut?" Ryou blickte seinen Mitbewohner besorgt an.  
  
'Wie kann er in diesem Moment nur danach fragen wie es mir geht? Hat er nicht vorhin noch gesagt, dass er Schmerzen hätte? Wie kann ein einfacher Junge... mit so einer Vergangenheit nur so... ein reines Herz haben?!?!? Das verstehe ich nicht!!!'  
  
"Bakura? Ist Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Der Angesprochene sah auf. "Alles klar." Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich und blickte Ryou wieder mit seinem altgewohnten, überlegenen Blick ins Gesicht. "Aber dir geht es nicht gut. leg dich lieber noch eine Weile ins Bett. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Unkraut vergeht nicht."  
  
Ein müdes Lächeln stahl sich auf Ryous erschöpftes Gesicht und er nickte. Als er sich jedoch umdrehen wollte, wankte er gefährlich, doch bevor er hinfallen konnte nahm Bakura ihn in seine Arme und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden. Nachdem er den Jungen vorsichtig in sein Bett gelegt hatte, deckte er ihn zu und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verließ er beruhigend lächelnd das Zimmer und schloss die Tür erneut hinter sich.  
  
Doch sobald er nicht mehr in Ryous Sichtweite war, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. "Verdammt, was geht hier vor?"

Verwirrt ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und strich sich durch das lange Haar. Er hatte so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend und sein Kopf dröhnte.  
  
'Bitte lass mich aufwachen und mein Leben wieder unter Kontrolle haben....'


	7. Part VII Bleeding

Part VII - Bleeding  
  
Grelles Licht.   
  
Was ist das für ein Licht? Warum ist es so kalt hier?   
  
Die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht. Warum aber friere ich so..?  
  
Es ist kalt...  
  
Niemand ist hier... wieso lassen mich alle allein?   
  
Niemand sieht mich. Niemand kümmert sich um mich. Niemand weiß.. dass es mich gibt.  
  
Doch, dort, ich kann es sehen!  
  
Das Licht... das rote Licht! Es kommt näher...  
  
Und mir wird so heiß...  
  
Hitze! Es ist viel zu heiß! Geh weg! Komm nicht näher! Ich will nicht dass du mir zu nahe kommst!  
  
Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich habe Angst!  
  
Angst!  
  
Lass mich allein.. bitte...  
  
Verschlungen in dem Laut meines Schreiens  
Ich kann nicht aufhören vor stillen Nächten Angst zu haben  
Oh wie sehr ich mich nach dem tiefen Schlaf und träumen sehne  
Die Göttin des unwirklichen Lichts  
  
"Meine Hände... sie sind voller Blut..."   
  
Ryou sah in den Spiegel. Doch statt seines eigenen Spiegelbilder sah er nur den leeren Raum in dem er sich selbst befand. Eine gähnende Leere erstreckte sich, so weit er nur blicken konnte. Der Junge sah an sich herunter, sein Körper.. er war heiß... es brannte, sein Blut kochte. Er war nackt.   
  
"Es tut so weh..."   
  
Schockiert musste der Junge feststellen, dass er in einer Pfütze aus Blut stand. Und sie wurde größer... und größer... Es war sein Blut. Es fühlte sich warm an.... und es wurde immer wärmer... wärmer...   
  
Ryou drehte sich um. Er befand sich nicht mehr in dem Raum, in dem er sich noch eben aufgehalten hatte. Er stand in einer großen, dunklen Zelle, um ihn herum waren schwarze Stahlstäbe, seine blutigen Hände lagen in Ketten. Und sie bluteten weiter... unaufhörlich lief die warme rote Flüssigkeit aus seinen Händen, an seinen Armen hinab, seine Beine hinunter... doch noch viel mehr Blut lief seine Oberschenkel hinunter.. noch viel heißeres Blut sammelte sich um seine Füße... und es blubberte.. es kochte...  
  
Zitternd drehte Ryou sich zurück zum Spiegel. Er wollte nicht sehen was darin war... er wollte es nicht sehen und als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte, erschien ein Bild. Ein Bild von ihm selbst.   
  
Panisch wich Ryou einen Schritt zurück, rutschte über den blutverschmierten Boden und fiel hin. Noch mehr Blut spritzte auf... doch es tat nicht weh... es war nur unglaublich heiß... und die Hitze um ihn herum wurde immer unerträglicher...  
  
Zaghaft hob er den Kopf und blickte erneut in den Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild blickte auf ihn herab. Seine Augen waren schwarz, pechschwarz und in ihnen war Nichts.. kein Glanz, sie waren tot. Doch sein Mund regte sich. Er lächelte. Ein überhebliches, klägliches, missbilligendes Lächeln. Und doch...  
  
Schien es traurig.. so mitleidvoll und unendlich traurig.  
  
Es war so still... Ryou hörte nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag, diesen jedoch sehr deutlich. Und er war rasend schnell. Er spürte wie eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und bevor er alarmiert herumfuhr, konnte er noch erkennen, wie sein eigenes Spiegelbild zurückwich und ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf, bevor es schließlich verschwand.   
  
Und Ryou blickte in das einzige Gesicht, was er mit Jemandem verband, den er eigentlich liebte.   
  
Er hatte Angst, große Angst, als er in jene tiefdunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen sah, doch selbst das würde ihn nie davon abhalten können, diese Person mit seiner ganzen Existenz zu lieben, mehr noch als sich selbst.   
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Ryou.."  
  
"Was.. machst du in meinem Traum..?"  
  
"Ich hole dich zurück."  
  
Ryou beobachtete Bakuras Gesichtszüge, die sich langsam zu einem warmen besorgten Lächeln wandelten, doch er konnte nicht mit ihm gehen. Er musste hier bleiben, er musste die Antwort auf seine Fragen finden, den Grund für jene Schmerzen, die ihn so von innen zerfraßen, dass er am liebsten einfach nur noch geschrieen hätte.  
  
"Ich will nicht zurück."  
  
Bakuras Blick wandelte sich erneut. Er schien verletzt, er schien... einsam... Ein ungewöhnlicher Blick, Ryou kannte diesen nicht.  
  
"Warum.. nicht?"  
  
Seine Frage war nunmehr ein Flüstern, ein verzweifeltes Flüstern. Doch Ryou war nicht bereit zu ihm zu gehen, nicht stark genug. Zuerst musste er Antworten finden, die Wahrheit, Klarheit haben...  
  
"Ich brauche Antworten."  
  
"Die Antwort wird sehr schmerzhaft sein. Ich kenne sie."  
  
Ryou nickte wissend.   
  
"Aber du wirst sie mir nicht geben, die Antwort."  
  
Bakura schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich und warf Ryou noch einen traurigen Blick zu bevor er langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Es schmerzte Ryou so sehr Bakura so zu sehen... aber er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass er allein unwissend im Dunkeln stand. Und selbst wenn die Antwort noch so finster und qualvoll sein würde, er würde es eher ertragen, als den jetzigen Zustand.   
  
Woher wusste er eigentlich, dass Bakura ihm keine Antworten geben würde, obwohl er sie zu kennen schien? Warum überraschte es ihn gar nicht, dass Bakura überhaupt wusste, was er wissen wollte, konnte er seine Gedanken lesen? Warum wusste Bakura schon längst, wonach er so furchtbar lange suchte?  
  
Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. Alles war bizarr... so fremd... wie in einem unglaublich wirren Traum. Unglaublich.. wirr.  
  
Ich verweile am Eingang  
Das Schreien des Weckers  
Monster rufen meinen Namen  
Lass mich bleiben  
Wo der Wind mir zuflüstern wird  
Wo die Regentropfen wenn sie fallen  
Eine Geschichte erzählen  
  
Ryou schlug erneut seine großen, dunkelbraunen Augen auf. Schweigend und verwirrt sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sein Zimmer? Das alte Holzbett, der zerfallene Kleiderschrank, die uralten Fenster...  
  
"Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Was mache ich hier?"  
  
Das Fenster war durch alte Vorhänge abgedunkelt und unter dem Spalt der sperrigen Holztür konnte Ryou Licht sehen. Als er an sich herab sah, stellte er fest, dass er einen seiner alten, abgetragenen Schlafanzüge trug und runzelte verdutzt die Stirn. War das vorhin Alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Er sah sich noch einmal um und blinzelte. Wo war Bakura? Warum war er wieder zu hause?  
  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, vernahm er Schritte. Schritte, die immer lauter wurden und sich langsam aber sicher seiner Tür näherten. Als die auf der alten Treppe unheimlich pochenden Füße letztendlich die Tür erreicht zu haben schienen, wurde es wieder totenstill im Raum. Sekundenlang hielt Ryou den Atem an. Wer würde herein treten? Wer würde diese Tür öffnen? Außer dem lauten Klopfen seine eigenen Herzens konnte er Nichts weiter hören. Außer...  
  
Ryou horchte genauer in die Stille und da... er konnte es hören. Es war da... leise, sehr leise... doch ganz langsam wurde es lauter.  
  
Ein zweiter Herzschlag.  
  
Genau hinter jener Tür...  
  
Ryou schluckte. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, Panik vor der Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Die Zeit zog sich stockend und beinahe bewegungslos dahin... dann verstummte der unbekannte Herzschlag wieder.  
  
Ryou zitterte... als schließlich die Klinke langsam hinunter gedrückt wurde...  
  
Dann weiteten sich seine dunklen Augen und aller Glanz und Ausdruck jeglicher Emotion wich aus ihnen. Angst. Und er schrie.  
  
"Ryou!!"  
  
Entsetzt schlug der Angesprochene erneut seine Augen auf. Was war es diesmal...? Ein weiterer wirrer Alptraum? Hatte es endlich ein Ende?  
  
Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen und es dauerte einige weitere Augenblicke, bis Ryou überhaupt im Entferntesten wieder Signale von seinen Sinnesorganen erhielt. Ihm war warm... doch gleichzeitig kalt. Er hatte Angst... doch dieses Gefühl legte sich langsam, als sein Blick sich wieder aufklärte.

"Ryou...?"  
  
Ryou blinzelte. "Ba- Bakura?"  
  
Dieser nickte. "Ja, ich bin es. Du hast stundenlang geschlafen und wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen."  
  
Er drückte den dürren, kalten Körper seines Schützlings fest an sich und fuhr Ryou beruhigend durch das lange, weiche Haar.   
Dieser schluchzte leise und zitterte wie ein junges Kind, dem man gerade seine Familie weggenommen hatte.   
  
"Shhhh... Alles wird gut mein Engel..."  
  
Ryou vergrub sein Gesicht tief in der Brust Bakuras und weinte unaufhörlich, ohne auch nur einen klaren Satz, geschweige denn ein klares Wort heraus zu bringen.  
  
Minuten vergingen. Minuten in Stille, lediglich das langsam abschwächende Schluchzen des Jungen war zu hören...bis auch dieses verstummt war.  
  
Ryou war erneut eingeschlafen.  
  
"Ryou?? Ryou wach auf!"  
  
Bakura versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln, doch ohne Erfolg. Ryou schlief tief und fest und Bakura vermochte schon wieder nicht ihn aus seinem ungewöhnlichen Schlaf zu erwecken.  
  
,Wie lange soll das denn noch weiter gehen...? Was soll ich bloß tun...'  
  
Eine ungewöhnliche Welt aus Schwärze und rotem Dunst erstreckte sich rund um ihn. Er sah sich suchend um, doch weder konnte er irgendeine Seele, noch etwas andere Lebendiges in seiner Nähe spüren. Er fror. Da sich um ihn herum Nichts befand, entschloss er sich dazu, nein... es war eher... als ob sein Körper es tun würde ohne ihn wirklich um Erlaubnis zu fragen, weiter zu gehen.... Weiter in Richtung Norden. Süden.. Osten.. Ryou wusste weder wo vorne noch hinten war.   
  
,Wo bin ich...?'  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch an die Welt  
Aus den Augen eines Kindes  
Langsam werden die Gefühle  
Von dem benebelt, was ich jetzt wei  
  
Langsam begann der rote Dunst sich zu lichten und gab den Blick auf eine weite, kahle Schwarze Ebene frei. Mitten in dieser öden Welt, ragte aus dem stahlglatten Grund ein großes silbernes Tor empor. Es bestand lediglich aus einem dunkel Schimmernden Bogen und unterbrach einsam und kalt die triste Landschaft.   
  
Zögerlich und doch.. entschlossen näherte Ryou sich diesem Tor und stoppte in seinem Gang, als er direkt vor ihm stand.  
  
Langsam, beinahe apathisch, streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr über das glatte, dunkle Metall des Torbogens.  
  
"Wohin magst du mich wohl führen..."  
  
Ohne noch weitere Gedanken zu verschwenden ließ er von dem Bogen ab, schloss die Augen und trat schließlich hindurch. Sofort spürte er den Wind auf seiner Haut und langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Er befand sich erneut auf der großen Blumenwiese aus seiner Kindheitserinnerung. Als er sich nach hinten umdrehte, musste er feststellen, dass das Tor verschwunden war und er war noch immer allein...  
  
Wohin ist mein Herz gegangen?  
Ein ungerechter Tausch für die reale Welt  
Ich will zurückgehen zum  
Glauben an Alles und dem eigentlich Wissen von gar Nichts  
  
Der Wind ließ sein langes Haar in alle Richtungen wandern und Ryou musste sich einige Strähnen hinter das Ohr klemmen, um freie Sicht zu behalten. Minutenlang stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete das Tanzen der roten Blüten im Sturm um sich herum. Außerdem dem Rauschen des Grases und der Böen in seinen Ohren vernahm er Nichts weiter, weit fort wurde sein Herz getragen... weit hinter den Horizont...  
  
Die Sonne begann sich zu senken und färbte das Feld und den Himmel blutrot. Doch Etwas daran war dem Jungen nicht geheuer. Schweigend blickte er lange Zeit zum Horizont, bis die Sonne schon fast verschwunden war.... doch war noch immer alles in blutrote Farbe getaucht, Farbe die immer näher kam und immer dunkler wurde.  
  
Ryou schüttelte sich und wollte seinen Blick vom Himmel abwenden, als er etwas Feuchtes an seinen Füßen spürte. Langsam senkte der Junge sein Haupt und erkennte sofort, dass die Wiese auf welcher er stand matschig und modrig geworden war und die Flüssigkeit, die ihm schon bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, immer schneller werdend höher stieg. Bevor er das überhaupt realisieren konnte, hatte sie schon sein Knie erreicht und stieg unaufhaltsam weiter an.   
  
Die Wiese war nun bereits vollends bedeckt und weit und breit war Nichts zu sehen, außer der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Sees aus dunkelrotem Blut, welches um Ryous Körper herum unruhige Wellen schlug.   
  
Panik überkam den Jungen, panische Angst vor dem, was hier mit ihm passierte. Entsetzt drehte er sich um, suchte nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt, nach einem Ausgang, einem Entkommen, doch überall war Blut, Nichts weiter als Blut.... dunkelrotes Blut und es reichte ihm bereits bis zur Brust und stieg noch immer weiter an.   
  
"Hilfe.. ist da Jemand? HILFE!! BITTE HELFT MIR!!!"  
  
Das Blut erreicht seinen Hals und Ryou stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er würde wohl oder übel schwimmen müssen, sonst würde ertrinken, doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, spürte er etwas an seinen Füßen. Es legte sich wie eine eiserne Hand um seine Knöchel und riss ihn hinab in die Tiefen des dunklen Meeres.   
  
Stille.  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
Stöhnend öffnete Ryou seine Augen, nur sehr langsam klärte sein verschwommener Blick sich auf. Er befand sich in einem großen, schwarzen Bett. Es hing an dicken Eisenketten von der Wand...  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
Ryou blickte sich in dem Raum um. Doch Niemand schien anwesend zu sein. Er schlug die Decke, welche seinen nackten Körper verhüllte zur Seite und wollte aufstehen, doch ein stechender Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen hielt ihn davon ab. Gepeinigt kniff Ryou die Augen zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Langsam klang der Schmerz wieder ab...  
  
Ryou öffnete seine Augen langsam wieder. Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf seinen eigenen Körper und zwischen seine Beine. Seine Oberschenkel waren mit dunkelrotem Blut verschmiert auch auf der Matratze konnte man sie noch feuchte Flüssigkeit erkennen. Das Blut bildete einen erschreckenden Kontrast zu seiner kreidebleichen Haut und Ryou schluckte.   
  
Erneut versuchte er aufzustehen, erneut hielt ihn der Schmerz von seinem Vorhaben ab. Es war grausam... als hätte Jemand sein gesamtes Inneres in Brand gesteckt, es zerrissen es...  
  
Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen, als plötzlich Jemand vor ihm stand, der ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Es war sein Ebenbild, aus dem Spiegel...   
  
,Träume ich etwa noch immer?'  
  
Sein Spiegelbild streckte die Hand nach Ryou aus und lächelte bittertraurig.  
  
"Erinnerung." Flüsterte es ihm zu, bevor es seine Hand auf Ryous Stirn legte und um sie beide herum erneut alles dunkel wurde...  
  
Und ich blute...  
Ich blute...  
Und ich atme...  
Ich atme....  
Ich atme nicht mehr.


End file.
